Only Time Will Tell
by edison2016
Summary: Everyone says that High School is the best 4 years of your life. Now in college, Clarke is starting to realize that college is becoming more interesting that she ever intended it to be. When she meets someone at a party,one she never intended to go to, is it love at first site? Only time will tell...
1. Chapter 1

(BUZZ, BUZZ) The vibration of the phone from her pocket startled her. She pulled it out and saw a text from Raven.

 **Ray Ray:**

 _Clarke! When are you going to get here! The party is getting crazy!_

 **Clarke:**

 _I'm tired and had a long day. I think I might skip this one._

 ** _Ray Ray:_**

 _No! You have to come. Don't make me come drag you out here! Maybe after the day you had ,a party is exactly what you need? PLEEASSEEEE!_

 **Clarke:**

 _Your pleading is taken into consideration..._

 **Ray Ray:**

 _YUSSSS!_

As she walked up to the house she could see people walking in front of the window, while others stumbled out of the door laughing and spilling their drinks. She pushed her way past them and made her way in. The music was loud and everyone was dancing. Looking around the crowd to find Raven she hears someone yell her name.

"CLARKE!" Raven screamed as she ran over to her friend. She gave Clarke a hug and started laughing. "I'm glad you finally decided to grace us with your presence."

"Funny! Ha ha." She said sarcastically. "Where is Octavia?" She asked scanning around. Raven pointed to the girl upside down on the keg. She had a black shirt on with a blue stipe down the side and skinney jeans. "Of course that's her" Clarke said laughing. Raven led the way over to the girl who had just been upside down.

"Clarke! You made it!" Octavia exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "You look great! Love the plaid." she said, pointing to the plaid shirt tied around Clarkes waist. She had on a grey cut-off, her blue skinney jeans and converse.

"Thanks. So, now that I'm here... lets get this party started!" All three girls laughed. They got Clarke a drink and started making their way to the center of the room. There must have been 70 people there. After about five minutes they met up with some other people.

Bellamy was in Clarke's Econ class. They had become really good friends over the last couple years. They met during first semester English. Bellamy's major was Business and Clarke had been undecided as to what she wanted to do for the rest of her life (she still is). After the semester ended they remained in contact and made it mandatory during the summer that they hang out. Both of them stayed at school for the summer because they had jobs close to campus and had summer sports to attend. Bellamy went to Clarkes basketball games and she went to his baseball games. Everyone had said they would make the cutest couple. Many thought they were together, for how often they were together. They always thought of each other as brother and sister. Besides, Bellamy wasn't ecaxtly Clarkes type.

Bellamy saw Raven, Octavia, and Clarke walking up to the group he was with. He raised his hand, waved and smiled. He was talking with some of his friend from the baseball team. As the girls approached, laughing at all the stupid people stumbling, Bellamy gave them a hug. The rest of the guys followed suit. Everyone knew everyone for the most part.

"Clarke, this is Aden. He transferred in from State and is our new Right Fielder." Bellamy pointed to the scrawny kid. He had blonde hair, similar to hers, and wore a Jack's Mannequin shirt. Clarke reached out to shake his had with a smile.

"Nice to meet you. I liked _The Mixed Tape_ " she motioned towards his shirt.

"Yea, it was a really good album." his smile went from ear to ear. Aden was being pulled to dance with someone. He waved "Nice to meet you Clarke!" and off he went.

The girls started talking amongst them selves when someone caught Clarkes eye. A girl with long brown hair, blue V-neck, and the most beautiful green eyes. This mystery girl walked up to Bellamy and gave him a hug. Raven and Octavia noticed that Clarke wasn't listening and looked to see what had caught her attention. After figuring out who it was she was staring at they both turned back around and giggled. Raven nudged Clarke.

"What?" she said, snapping out of the trance.

"Stop drooling! Your going to get her attention, not in a good away" Octavia laughed, amused with her own comment.

"I wasn't drooling. Who is that?"

"I'm not sure. I think she might be in one of my classes." Raven said, looking at the girl.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Why not just go introduce your self?" Octavia shook Clarkes shoulders. Clarke brushed it off. Clearly she wasn't going to go ask. So, in true Raven fashion, Raven yelled to Bellamy.

"Hey Bell, who is your new friend?" Clarke pushed Raven. Mumbling under her breathe and blushing slightly.

"Oh, yea! Sorry, where are my manners? Ladies this is Lexa, she and I have a few classes this semester. I invited her! Lexa, this is Raven, Octavia, and Clarke." Bellamy pointed to the girls. Making her way though the circle of introductions, she came to Clarke.

"Nice to meet you." Lexa smiled as she shook Clarkes hand.

"You too!" That was all Clarke could manage mutter out. She was lost for words. She couldn't speak or even think. Everything went quiet. Standing in front of her was this girl, this gorgeous, tall, green eyed girl. Letting go of Lexa's hand she smiled and just stood there. Lexa turned to look at one of the other guys introducing himself to her. She smiled making small talk and Clarke was still in awe. All of a sudden she felt someone grab her hand. She snapped back to reality. Looking to her left at the DJ and then smiling looking to Octavia. She knew what was about to happen.

"Ooooo! Come one girls, its time to dance!" Octavia said pulling Clarke and Raven to the side of the group so there was room to move. They had their hands in the air dancing in circles, bending down low, then coming back up. Laughing and smiling. When the chorus came on everyone started jumping and singing along;

 _Welcome to my house_

 _Baby, take control now_

 _We can't even slow down_

 _We don't have to go.. ..oo out_

Clarke paused briefly to take a drink and then continued dancing. Shaking her head side to side. Putting her drink in the air, bending one arm behind the other, skipping her feet on the floor to the beat. Lexa, just stared. It was all she could do. Bellamy grabbed her shoulder. He leaned in next to her ear,

"Why don't you go dance with them?"

"Umm, I don't know. They seem like there having fun." Just them Lexa caught Clarkes eyes. They just stared at eachother for a moment. Clarke continued to dance while she kept her eyes locked on Lexa. They both smiled and then Lexa felt someone take her arm. She looked to see Bellamy gliding to the girls with her in tow. She want numb. She wasn't expecting that. When they got to the group, Raven smiled.

"Whooo! That's what I'm talking about!" She laughed. Bellamy went over by Clarke. he put his arms around her neck and leaned close to her ear.

"I totally saw that."

"Saw what?" Clarke asked, not knowing what he was talking about.

"You drooling at Lexa!" he leaned back with a wink.

"No, no I wasn't!"

"You can't lie to me, you suck at lying. Besides she was staring back." Leaning back Clarke let out a little giggle, still dancing, not loosing a beat.

"Go dance with her, or by her, or whatever. make her break out of her shell.' After that Clarke turned around and went to Raven and nodded towards Lexa. The two went to her side and started dancing by her. Lexa blinked and kept dancing. She looked over to Bellamy, who had a smile plasted on his face. He made his was over into the close circle of girls, still dancing. Lexa shook her head and threw her hands up in the air. She spun around, nto caring who was watching, having a great time.

After a few more songs they all took a break. Walking over to the keg to get a refill. Raven and Octavia walked ahead, while Bellamy went back over with his baseball buddies. This left Clarke and Lexa to walk together. Not knowing what to say Clarke decided to speak first.

"Sooo, ummm, you having fun?"

"Yea, its nice to get out after a week of class. What about you?" Lexa asked, motioning to Clarke, accidentally bumping her arm into Clarke's stomach. "Oh, sorry!" she studdered.

"It's ok, and yes I am having fun. I wasn't going to come at first but Raven can be very convincing." Laughing Clarke looked down and then towards the keg. "Want a drink?"

"Sure." Lexa handed Clarke her cup to fill. "How long have you know Bellamy?"  
"Couple years now. We had a class together first semester and started hanging out. It was all down hill from there." Clark smirked towards Lexa. "And you?"

"Just this semester actually! He is in a couple classes of mine. He is my lab partner in Biology."

"He is a great study buddy!" Clarke sipped her drink.

"How long have you been dating?" Lexa's tone had changed a bit.

"How long has who been dating?" Confused, Clarke finally caught on. "Bellamy...and me?!" pointing between her and Bellamy.

"Yea, you an Bell!"

"No, no, no. We aren't dating." Clarke waved her hand. "Not even close." Laughing at the accusation. Lexa smiled at the mention that she wasn't with Bell. Lexa took a drink of her beer, looking over Clarkes shoulder, she points, making Clarke turn around. Raven and Octavia are clearing a space where everyone was dancing. Clarke put her cup to her head, shaking it with a grin. She heard the song that came through the speakers. "Well, your about to see me and my friend embarrass our selves. On that note, could you hold my drink?" handing Lexa the cup.

"This ought to be good!" Lexa turned to see Clarke shake her head and skip towards the dance floor towards her friend. Now the girls were high fiving, jumping around and they when the words started;

 _Give it to me, I'm worth it_

 _Baby, I' worth it_

 _Uh, Hu I'm worth it_

 _Give me, give me, I'm worth it_

 _Give it to me I'm worth it_

The girls jumped and broke out into this hip hop routine. Moving in unison, hitting every angle hard. The entire party cheered and crowded around them. Lexa moved up front to see them and the next thing you know...Lexa jumps in and starts dancing with them. Putting her hands up and bringing them down hitting the air and popping her body as if something pushed her back. The other three kept going and stared at her. After they were done, the rest of the house started filling in and dancing. People were giving the girls high fives and slapping their back. Lexa was laughing with someone when she was spun around.

"I'm all for breaking out of your shell, but damn! How did you know that choreography?" Raven looked Lexa up and down.

"You got it from Matt Steffanina, right? His videos on youtube?"

"Uhhh, how did you know?!" Octavia questioned.

"I learned it the same way. You girls rocked it. Bad ass!" Lexa playfully punching Raven in the arm. Octavia pulled Lexa in for a hug and the same to Clarke.

"Oh, I may have lost your drink." Lexa shrugged.

"That's ok, I need some air anyways."  
"Care if I join?"

"Not at all." Clarke gestured for Lexa to lead the way. It was so much cooler outside, Clarke looked around and saw Aden with his hand holding a girl up agaginst the side of the house. He was making out with her. Clarke let out a light laugh and looked at Lexa.

"Boys will be boys." Lexa looked and smirked.

"I guess some things never change. People always hook up at parties." She walked forward past a small shed, away from everyone. You could still hear the music rumbling in the house. " Can I ask you something? Really odd, out of the ordinary and something that's completely none of my business?" Clarke was looking up at the sky.

"I guess. I might not give you and answer, but you can ask." Clarke looked at the girl and the back at the sky.

"Why aren't you and Bellamy dating? I mean, you guys are odiously close, and everyone on the baseball team seems to think you guys have a spark, or something. Just my curiosity getting the best of me." Lexa stared at Clarke, who's head snapped to meet her gaze.

"Well for starters, he is like my brother. Two, he isn't really my type." the side of Clarkes mouth curled up.

"Not you type? You guys are exactly the same. How is he not your type?" Lexa's hand were waving in confusion.

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Lexa, Bellamy and I play for the same team!" laughing at the look on Lexa's face. "Ok... Lexa?" Clarke put her hands on Lexa's shoulders, "Hate to break it to you but I haven't been staring at you all night because I like your shoes." A sarcastic grin appeared on Clarkes face.

"Oh, now I see. My of been one to many beers. So, now that we are on the same page. I guess we all play for that team." Lexa laughed and look up.

"Lets go back in." Clarke led the way back to the house. Music was still blaring and all their friends were dancing together. Clarke looked at Lexa, who looked back at her. They both smiled and went to the floor dancing with everyone. Clarke turned around, with her hands in the air, to face Lexa. She brought her arms down to meet Lexa's hands. Pulling her close to her, feet slowly walking in a backwards motion. Lexa follows her lead. Clarke moves her hands to Lexa's waist and giggles. Without noticing, the girls were as close as they could get. Still moving together they danced like that the entire song.

A drink was in order according to Raven. Everyone followed her over to refill.

"I think I am going to split." Clarke said looking at the watch on her wrist. It had a brown leather band.

"Why? Its Friday!" Raven and Octavia said.

"I had a long day and as much fun as this was..." looking at Lexa, " I am tired. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Clarke hugged everyone goodbye and made her way to the door. Almost to the end of the sidewalk she stopped, looked up at the sky and smiled. Letting out a breather she spoke aloud "This is going to be an interesting semester!" She went to her car and drove home with the windows down, her blonde hair blowing in the wind and stereo blaring. She had not had that much fun in a long time and wondered when or if she would see Lexa again. " _Only time will tell"_ she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoye this one, as I enjoyed writing it. Writting is my passion, my love, and one thing I will never let go of. This one is a bit long. Sorry for that. Once I started writing it was hard to stop. If you have any suggestions, please do not hesatate to message me. It will only help me make it better. Thanks again, enjoy! ~Edison2016~**_

Waking up Saturday morning was rough. The sun was beaming through the window, casting a shadown on the floor. Carke rolled over to sheild her eye from teh bright light. Looking around she at herself because all of the sheets and blankets were strewn across the end of her bed. Her blonde hair was messy across her face. Sitting up she ran her hand through her har and noticed her phone blinking. Clarke picked it up and saw a text message.

 **Ray Ray:**

 _Good morning star shine! :)_

 **Clarke:**

 _The earth is not saying hello very nicely this morning haha_

 **Ray Ray:**

 _What you up to today?_

 **Clarke:**

 _Not much. Going for a run this morning and then will get back with you_

 **Ray Ray:**

 _It never ends with you. Busy, busy. ok TTYL_

Clarke got out up and put on her running cloths. Bright green leggins, and a grey sweat shirt. Grabbing her headphones off of the nightstand, she headed out the door. As she walked down teh stairs of her apartment she threw her hair into a pony tail. Once outside, she felt the warmth of the sun. After streching she put on _Pandora_ and began her run. Thoughts springing in and out of her head. Thinkning about how much fun she had last night at the party, and how she was deffinatly glad she went. Meeting Lexa was deffinatly the highlight of her night. Wondering when the next time she would see her again.

20 minutes had gone by when she felt her phone vibrate in her armband. Slowing down to catch her breather she took it out to see who it was.

 **925-776-4109:**

 _Hey! Hope I'm not waking you up...just wanted to tell you I had fun last night._

 **Clarke:**

 _Ummm...who is this?!_

 **925-776-4109:**

 _Who do you think it is?_

 **Clarke:**

 _I have no clue, hence the question...who is this_

 **925-776-4109:**

 _Clarke, its Lexa. From the party?_

 **Clarke:**

 _Oh Hey! Sorry I didnt reconize the number. Can I text you back in a bit? I am almost home._

 **925-776-4109:**

 _Yea no problem:)_

Clarke started back running again. She smiled at the fact that Lexa had texted her, and the day after they met. She was courious on how she got her number, though. Clarke didn't remmeber giveing Lexa her number. Pondering it a little more she reached her door, then it hit her. Bellamy. It had to be him.

Opening the door to her apartment she headed to fridge to grab a bottle of water. Walking over to her couch she picked up the phone and clicked to her contacts. Putting a name to the unknown number. Debating on weather to call her or text her. Not a fan of holding a converstaion via text she took a deep breather and pressed call.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Hey, it's Clarke. Sorry I didn't text you back. I figured calling would be easier"_

 _"Thats fine. So..."_ Lexas paused briefly. _"What are you up to?_

 _"Just got back from a run...and curently sitting down relaxing for a bit. What about you?"_ Clarke took a big gupl of water.

 _"As of right now? Nothing. ha ha I live an exciting life."_ Lexa let out a childish giggle _._

 _"It's only 10 am. Wouldn't expect many poeple to be up and about at this time on a Saturday. Espically after the party last night. I'm sure we are the only ones alive right now."_ a silly grin spread across Clarke's face. She heard a rustly through the phone and then a door shut. " _Are you still in bed? I though you said you were up?"_ the blonde chuckled.

 _"Not everyone gets up at 8am to go for a run. Like you said, expically after a party like last night. Besides, I am up...just not up and at em' haha"_ the laughed echoed in the phone and through Clarkes head. Clarke nodded and laughed along with her.

" _Good point. I must be the odd one out."_ Clarke stood up from the couch an took off her sweat shirt and tossed it over the back of the couch. She went to her room to get some cloths out for the day.

" _Not odd...out of the ordinary, different. I like different."_ after that there was silence. No response, no laugh, no anything. _"Hello? Umm.. Clarke you still there?"_

 _"Yea I'm here. Sorry I put you on speaker phone for a second. Had to get some cloths out of my closet and plug my phone in."_

 _"Oh, ok. I thought I said something wrong."_

 _"Nope. Nothing wrong. I'm glad you like different. But hey, I need to shower. After running 4 miles you get kinda gross haha"_ the laugh want entrancing to Lexa. " _I'll text you later! ok?"_

 _"Perfact. Have a good shower."_ Lexa dropped her mouth open. She could not beilive she said that. Those words actually went from brain to stumbling out of her mouth. She put her hand to he forehead, shaking her head in embarassment.

" _Ha ha. I'll do that. Talk to you later."_ right before she hung up she heard a voice come through the phone.

" _WAIT! WAIT!"_ not wanting to say anything else stupid, she was hesatant to ask, " _Would you maybe want to get some coffee, or pop, or umm water?"_ yup. That is exactly what she was afraid of. Raising her hand ontop of her head and looking at the ceiling thinking... _water? really? You shoudln't be aloud to speak...EVER!_ Then, she heard Clarke's laugh.

" _Coffe sounds great. Or pop, or water. haha. Give me like a alf hour and I'll meet you."_ Clarke was gathering her cloths, grabbed a towel and made way for the bathroom.

" _Great! Where you want to meet up?"_ still in shock that this amazing girl agreed to go. Even after she made a complete fool of her self. She could hear the water turn on through the phone.

" _Want to meet up at Grinders? They are over on West Lincolin."_

 _"Yea, I know where they are. I'll see you there in about a half hour or so then."_ Jumpign around her room in excitment, she hit her side on the corner of her dresser. She flinched, grabbed her hip, and bit her lips. Taking everything in her not to scream. She had already sounded like a bafoon and didn't want to make it any worse.

" _I'll text you when I am on my way. See you soon!"_ with that Clarke hung up the phone. Before getting in the steamy shower, she paused. Looking at her phone, a huge smile plaster her face. She did a goofy little happy dance and said aloud to her self. " _Damn! I don't think I'll be seeing Raven or Ocvtavia today! Oh well, they will understand."_ Putting some music on her phone, she hopped in the warm water. So excited she was singing along, using the shower head as a microphone. Dancing like a child, she was in and out quick. Looking in the mirrior she laughed _"Yup, I look greeatt!"_ she said sarcastically. Quickly changing and drying her hair so she could go out for the day.

When Lexa hung up the phone she let out a loud " _SON OF A BITCH! That hurt!"_ Looking around her room she was over come with excitment, angst, and nervousness. 10 minutes had passed. She handn't moved a muscle. She still could not beilive that she said yes. ( _Ding, ding, ding)_ Her phone went off. When she picked it up she saw a text,

 **Clarke:**

 _I'm heading out the door. Be there in about 15._

Lexa looked around her room realizing she had nothing to wear. " _Well shit."_ she said putting her hands on her hips. She found a black pullover and decided that she would just throw on some jeans and call it good. On her way out the door she snaged her day pack and phone.

Lexa got to the coffee shop before Clarke so she sat at a table outside. Looking around to make sure she didn't miss her, she saw a blonde girl walk aound the corner. She had a red button up plaid shirt on. The shirt was unbuttoned showing her black tank top undernith. Lexa jus stared. She got goosebumps on her arms and all of a sudden she was reall nervous. Clarke walked up to her.  
" _Hey you! Have you been waiting long?"_ Lexa continued to stare. Snapping out of her trance she finally answered.

" _No, not long at all. Can I get you a coffee?"_

 _"Not going to offer up a pop or water?"_ Clarke laughed as she sat down, poking fun at the girl. Looking at Lexa, she caught a corner of her mouth curl up.

 _"Oh, you have jokes? Fine. You get water."_ Lexa walked into the coffee house smiring at herself. When she got to the counter, she ordered two coffees ad a bottle of water. Now she was going to be the one with jokes.

" _Here you go."_ Lexa sat a bottle of water in front of her date. Not noticing right away, Clarke look at the water, then up at Lexa. Shaking her head in amusment. " _See, I can be funny too!"_ a second later, she sat a coffee infront of Clarke " _I'm kidding, I got you coffee too. I had to have a little fun too!" Lexa sat down across from Clarke, crossign her legs and leaning back in her chair._

 _"Touch'e. You look great by the way.I really like you bag!"_ the bag was simalar to a back pack but not one for school . It had a flap on the top and a couple side pockets. The buckle to the top flap had a black leather strap on it.

 _"Thanks and you look good too. I take it your go to choice of clothing is plaid." the green eyed girl motioned towards Clarke's_ shirt _. "You wore one last night also."_

 _"Really?! Oh, crap. I guess they suit me. Always been a fan of plaid. Sorry! I didn't relize I wore one last night too!"_ blushing, Clarke took a sip from her coffe.

" _No, no! I like you in plaid."_ once again Lexa thought she made a fool of her self. That is untill Clarke made her face flush with her comment.

" _Maybe I will have to wear it more often then."_ Clarke winked at the gril sitting across from her. " _Do you want to go for a walk? We can go over by the lake."_ pointing in the direction of a metal fence which surrounded the blue open water.

" _Lead the way"_ Both girls got up and started walking towards the water. When they reached the gate Clarke opened it walking through and holding it open for Lexa to walk through. Afer she was through, CLarke let go of the gate. As she was turning to walk, she brushed her hand against Lexa' hand. An electric shock ran through their hands. Both girls stopped for a minute and cought each others eye. They stood there for a moment untill they heard a loud noise. Looking towards the water they noticed a bunch of Bay Birds on the beach. Lexa asked " _Do you trust me?"_ Raising her eyebrows and tilting her head slightly.

" _Ummm...I don't know. Nothing ever good comes from that statment. But..."_ Clarke looked around. No one in site. Finally she shrugged her shoulders " _yea, I guess haha. one thing, if we get arrested, you owe me dinner...When we get out."_

 _"Deal!"_ Lexa took Clarkes hand in hers, look towards the water and started running. With Clarke bein dragged behind her, Lexa began to let out a childish squeal and laugh. Running through the birds, making them flw around the two of them. Clarke followed suit. When all the birds had flown away they stood there laughing loudly, and giggling so hard their stomachs hurt. They sat down looking at the water. How the sun bounced off of the ripples, refracting into different colors. Clarke looked at teh girl sitting next to her. She didn't want this day to end. And it was only early afternoon. She wondered what the rest of the day would hold.


	3. Chapter 3

Another half hour had passed. Still sitting on the soft sand, Clarke heard a phone ring.

"Thats you." Lexa said looking to Clarkes side. Reaching for her back pocket she saw a text message pop up on the screen. Opening it up she relized it was a group message with Raven and Octavia.

 **Octavia:**

 _Guys, when are we meeting up_

 **Ray Ray:**

 _2 at the Complex? We can catch a movie and lunch. Clarke, that work for you?_

Looking at the girl sitting beside her, who was staring at the water, she didn't want to end their day. She could hang out with Octavia and Raven when ever she wanted. She didn' t know when the next time she would be with Lexa. Or if there would be a next time. Going back to her phone she responded;

 **Clarke:**

 _I'm going to have to take a rain check. Busy today ;)_

 **Ray Ray:**

 _Thought you said you didn't have plans...wait... winkey face?_

 **Octavia:**

 _Ooooooooo, you're with Lexa. Bell told me he gave her your number. So, have you beat my brother to bits yet? hahaha_

 **Clarke:**

 _Bye guys! I'll text you later!_

With that, she put her phone back in her pocket. Returning her eyes to the scene infront of her. "Anything important?" refering to her conversation.

"No, just the girls wanting to catch a movie." Clarke turned to face Lexa.

"You can go if you want. I don' t want to wreck any plans."

"You are deffinatly not wrecking plans. We do stuff on a whim, last minute, very unplanned actually." Clarke raised her eyebrow. "What now. I feel like being adventrous." squinting she looked around, acting as though there was something she was supposed to spot in the distance. Standing up, she reached for Lexa's hand, helping the girl up. Brushing sand off their pants, Lexa says to Clarke;

"I'm up for anything. Ummmm, we can walk by the shops."

"Ok! I haven't just walked down by the shops in a while, with school and all."

"Perfact, it will be an adventure for both of us then." Lexa starting walking, waving for Clarke to come up by her side. "So, tell me something about yourself." Lexa said looking ahead.

"Hmmmm, my favorite color is blue." she could not think of anything else on the spot. "I have a question for you. A statement. Whatever. Ummm, when did Bellamy give you my number?" a soft laugh escaped her mouth. Lexa turned her hear towards Clarke.;

"Last night after you left. I wasn't sue if I should have texted you or called you. I am really glad I did though. He said _you needed to let go and have a little fun._ Bell talked a lot about you last night. Are you sure you guys are on teh same page?" letting out a laugh/cough, hoping the question would not be to forward.

"I am deffinatly sure that we are on the same page. I hope he didn't say anything to embarrasing." A sigh of relief rolled over Lexa. "Besides, I came out with you, didn't I" Clarke playfully bummed into Lexa.

Walking downtown their conversation's carried from music, to favorite foods, to how they ended up at University. In and out of shops, laughing with each other the whole day. Hours went by and it felt like no time between them . Looking at her watch, Clarke was suprised at teh time.

"Wow, its 4 already!"

"Really!? Wow! dosen't feel like 4 haha" Lexa was looking at items on the wall of the shop. They were in a wine shop. There were so many different one to choose from. Clarke was following by her looking at some of the other things that hung around the shop ceiling. In awe that she had spent an entire day with this girl that she had just met.

"Ok, so we didn't get arrested today. I would say that a success!" the blonde girl broke the silence. Lexa turned to loo at her an grimmaced.

"That is a success!" agreeing with her.

"You said you owed me dinner if we got arrested. I think we can manage to do that here." jokingly Clarkes voice went up, laughing after wards.

"You do know we don't have to have a record inorder to go eat, right?"

"I know, but takes the fun out of it." giggleing she went back to the wine selection.

"I'll make you a deal." Clarke folded her arms over her chest. "You ever dine and dash? Let's just call this wine and dash." Smirking and nodding towards the wine bottle on the wall.

"Clarke! No, thats...no way!"

"You make it out of here with that bottle, I'll buy dinner." a devious grin spread across her face. Walking back wards, she nodded once again towards the wine. "I'll see you on the other side." Turning she went to get a snack and went up to the counter. Looking back at Lexa she shook her head and the same snier was on her face. Getting a bag of chips she told the couter lady, "I'm going to pay for a bottle of wine, my friend there thinks that she is doing a ' _wine and dash_ '. I'll give you an extra $20 if you run out after us yelling. It's all fun, promise." waiting for a response Clarke looked back towards Lexa. She was waiting for Clarke to coem back so they could walk out.

"To funny, I wish everyone would have fun like you two." the cashier said with a laugh. Clarke nodded towards the cashier and returned to Lexa.

"Ready?!" she started walking towards the door.

"Hey! Wait! You have to pay for that.!" the cashier was running towards them.

"Go! Go!" the two girls made haste and out the door and down the street to the next corner. Once around the corner they stopped and laughed. "That was fun!" Clarke said, leaning up against the brick wall.

"Yea, that was a rush! Thanks. I have never done anything like that."Lexa said peering back around the corner. "Now, you owe me dinner" she said pointing to herself.

"Yes, I do. Shall, we?" walking down the side street they acted like kids. Linking arms and skipping, twirling around in circles like balerinas, not a care in the world. They walked back to Clarkes apartment complex. When they reached the front steps Lexa stopped.

"You live here?"

"Yea, why." Clarke not sre what to think.

" I litterally live two blocks down!" pointing down the street.

"No way! How have we not bumpped into eachother? Crazy, small world." Walking up the stairs to her door, putting the key into the lock. "Ummm, I have to warn you...there may or may not be a slight mess. I hadn't had time to clean up." Clarke said with a scrunched face.

"Then I'll feel right a home. My place, I'm sure, is far worse than yours. Espically with roommates." chuckling they both walked in. Looking around she thought, _'This isn't a mess at all'._ The counter had history books and binders on it, the couch had blankets strewn across teh back along with a grey sweat shirt. Walking around looking at the art on the wall, she was amussed by how eqlectic everything was. "You call this a mess?" gesturing around the room.

"Not to me, but I like to clean when I have company. What sounds good for dinner? We can go where ever." Putting the bag of chip and her keys on the counter.

"I thought the whole idea was to steal wine and order in." Lexa mocked.

"That's good too!" Clarke turned back torawds the counter, blushing and hiding her smile.

It was about an hour later that the food arrived. There was a knock at the door."I'll get it!" Lexa yelled to Clarke, who was changing into some more comfortable cloths.

"Money is on the counter." she yelled back.

"Hi, how much do i owe you?" Lexa asked the delivery man.

"1 large pizza, 1 bread stick, and a pop...$18.75!"

"Here, keep the change. Thanks!" Lexa handed him $25, took the food and turned to go back inside. Settiing the the food on the counter. She saw Clarke walk out of her room. her hand was running through her blonde hair, pulling it back out of her face. She had on basketball shorts and a softball camp t-shirt. talking over to the counter she looked at Lexa, who just smiled.

"Wanna put in a movie?"

"Yea, what you wanna watch?" she said looking towards the tv. Clarke grabbed the food walking to set it on teh coffee table. She went over and sat infront of a book shelf, filled with movies. "Can you grab the wine?"

Lexa took the bottle and set it on the table and fell into the couch. Keeping her eyes on Clarke, she was thinking to herself ' _this is the most fun I have had in a while. I don't want it to end.'_ She had so much fun and now she was back at her apartment, for dinner, and movies. This never happened.

"What are you in the mood for? Funny, scary, serious...I have them all." laying onto her back, tilting her head back towards Lexa. Her blonde hair was spread across the floor. "Wait, have you seen the new Jurassic Park movie!? It was good, but not great. Hard to explain." Clarke sat up and grabbed it off the shelf, moved over to the Platstation to put it in.

"Yea, I have seen it, but I likd it." Not really caring what they watched, she was just happy to be spending time with this girl. Clark stepped up onto her coffee table walking across it, stepping on the couch next to Lexa, finally sitting down. She crossed her legs to the side of her, took the remote from the back of the couch and turned on the tv. Lexa childishly laughed and opened the pizza box.

The movie was playing and they both were leaned back into the couch cushions watching the movie. The wine bottle was half gone and there were a couple slices of pizza left. Clarke shifted in her seat and her hand fell to her side, right next to Lexa's. Her hand twitched a little and brushed Lexa's finger. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lexa's arm move a little and her hand was touching Clarke's. Clarke' sheart started to race, not knowing what to do. Looking nonshalantly at their hands, miilimeters from eachother's, she felt a warm embace. Snappign her head back to the tv, she felt the girls hand entwine in hers. She smiled adn looked towards her. Lexa laughed a little, and looked to Clarke. They both let out a big belly laugh. Clarke moved a little closer to Lexa. Their hands tangled together, resting on Clarke's lap.

The movie ended, "You up for another? It's only 8." Clarke got up, letting go of her hand. She went to put in another movie. She decided funny was the way to go. "Dispicable Me?"

"Yes! I love that movie!" Lexa exclaimed. She was getting a little stiff sitting on the couch. "Do you mind if I sit on the floor? My legs are getting stiff." she wasn't sure why she asked.

"Mine too. Let's move the table." Clarke turned around and moved the table off to the side of teh room. She went and grabbe a few pillows off her bed and some blankets out of the hall closet. Making a bed on the floor she laid down hitting the ground next to her, telling Lexa to lay next to her. When the girl laid down, Clarke pulled a blanket over the two of them. She sat up building a pillow wall behind her to prop her self up. She then took Lexa' shand back in hers. Both girls smiled. They talked , not really watching the movie. Laughing at stories they told to each other.

She woke up, noticing the movie was replaying. Looking around to find a clock, the stove clock said 11:36. She had fallen asleep. Lexa went to get up to get some water but relized she couldn't move. Tired and not paying attention she rolled over to a blonde girls face. Clarke had her arm around Lexa's waist. Lexa moved some strands of hair from Clarke's face. When she did, Clarke woke up. She say green eyes and smiled.

"I should probly go." Lexa said.

"It's late, and you were already sleeping." Clarke whispered in a groggy voice. "Just stay. You're already here." Lexa laid her head back on the pillow, just looking into Clarkes eyes.

"Fine." she said long and dragged out. Clarke's arm was still around her. Her fingers were tracing lines on her back. Lexa had butterflies in her stomach. She didn't want to move. Laying next to Clarke, there were no words.

A moment later Lexa inched towards Clarke. Her head moving closer, not breaking their gaze. Clarke's hand moved to Lexa's waist. Gripping it gentaly. Lexa moved her hand through Clarke's hair, to the back of her head. Gentaly pulling her towards her. Then, softly their lips meet. Sending shocks through both of their bodies. Clarke pulled her closer and puched her lip sharder to Lexa's.

Lexa pulled back, looking at Clarke, smiling. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be to forward. Just... I don't know. haha" she studdered still numb for the kiss. Then Clarke raised up from the bed of blankets onto her elbow. Moving her hand to Lexa's head, pulling her back. She kissed her. Her lips parted, pulling the girls lip between hers. Pushing her tounge into Lexa's mouth. They agressivly made out for a while. Clarke leaning over Lexa's head, resting on the pillow. They broke the kiss and just stared. Clarke's hand was on the side of Lexa's face, rubbign her thumb softly across her cheek.

Smiling Lexa says "Well, this is some first date!" gazing into Clarke's eyes, her smile getting bigger.

"Very true!" Clarke laughed "I'm glad we went out today!"

"Me too!" Lexa pulled Clarke back down to kiss her passiontly. Clarke moved her hand back down to Lexa's waist, then down to her thigh, pulling Lexa into her. She didn' t want to stop kissing her. She was so lost in this girl.

They broke away and just laid there tracing each others fingers. Eyes fixed on each other. Lexa closed her eyes. drifting off to sleep. She rolled over, pulling Clarkes arm over her side. Clarke fell asleep. They cuddled together. There bodies folded into oneanother. This is one night neither of them would forget.


	4. Chapter 4

It took a while for Lexa to wake up. Laying on her side, she couldn't help but grin. Thinking about yesterday and last night. It had been one of the best nights she had in a long time. Stretching, she rolled over. Putting her hand on the empty pillow, not seeing Clarke anywhere. She sat up and grabbed her phone off the couch. The blue numbers read 9:45 _A.M_. Yawning she stood up and went to the kitchen table. She heard music, water running and someone singing along. Closer to the bathroom she started to snicker a little, Clarke was jamming out. As she reached the door, slightly open, she listened;

 _And that's about the time she walked awaaay from me_

 _Nobody likes you when you're 23_

 _And I'm still more amused by TV shows_

 _What the hell is A.D.D?_

 _My friends say I should act my age_

 _What's my age again?_

(Knock, knock) Lexa knocked on the door, cutting her off. "You trying out for Idol?"

"No, wouldn' t want to make Keith cry. We all know how he gets!" being sarcastic. "I'll be out in a sec. Help your self to the fridge." With that, Lexa went back to the living room. She grabbed the box of pizza and went to the kitchen. There were four slices left. She rummaged through the cupboards for a plate. Finally finding one, she put a slice into the microwave. (Beep, beep, beep) Opening the door, she could smell cheesy goodness. Holding the plate in one hand and the pizza in the other ( half in her mouth), she saw Clarke walk out in a sports bra and red mesh shorts. She couldn't take her eyes off the girl . Her toned stomach, muscular legs. Clarke was putting her hair up when she saw Lexa.

"Hey!" Clarke paused for a second. "Tell me, am I fit for run way?" striking a goofy pose with he arm bent in the air and her side jutted out. Laughing she walked over to Lexa, "Pizza for breakfast...my kinda girl!" giving her a quick peck on the cheek, she took some for herself.

"So whats the plan for today?" Lexa asked.

"Unfortunatly, I have homework. Not that I really want to do it..." jumping up on the counter, "I kinda have to.' she made a frowny face.

"I should probaly do mine too. Sunday homework sucks!" taking another bit of her pizza, she looked at Clarke.

"You can do it here if you want. I usually just lay on the couch and study anyways. Company is always welcome." Lexa nodded, her mouth full of pizza.

"I'll be right back. Gunna get my back pack." with that she headed to the door.

"Think you're forgetting something." Clarke said taking another bit of her pizza still sitting on the counter, swinging her legs.

"I'll be back, I don't need to drop anything off." Clarke put her arm down as if to say ' _seriously'_. "Oh, ha ha" she went back to Clarke and gave her a kiss. "Be back in a sec. FYI, you taste like pizza."

"Better than morning breathe!" Clarke yelled back. Lexa shut the door and was off. Clarke hopped off the counter, taking another bit of pizza. Setting the plate on the counter, seh went to get her school bag. Going over to the L shappe couch, she jumped over the back in tru Clarke fashion. Setteling ino the corner, she pulled her legs up to rest her notebook on. Putting a pencile in between her teeth to hold it. She leaned over to pull out her Econ book.

( .Beep) Clarke picked up her phone. She rolled her eyes, it was Raven.

 **Ray Ray:**

 _How was the date?_

 **Clarke:**  
 _Fantastic! We had so much fun! Walked down town, went to the lake. Was a lot of fun._

 **Ray Ray:**

 _That's great. When do we get to go out too. Huh Huh?_

 **Clarke:**

 _Soon. I have to do homework, TTYL_

 **Ray Ray:**

 _C'mon! No details?! Nothing?_

 **Clarke:**

 _Nope! baha talk to you later!_

Lexa was home gathering her things. She figured she should change, but what to wear. Casual it is. She threw on a green tank top, and capris. Back to Clarke's she went. On the way there, she was lost in thought. How could she be feeling this? How could she stay the night? She only knew Clarke for three days now. Either way, she was happy the way things were going. She decided to just go with it.

When Lexa got back to Clarke's she just walked in. Heading to the couch, she went around the corner, noticing Clarke still in her sports bra and shorts.

"Clearly, you aren't getting dressed today." she laughed, putting her backpack on the floor, unzipping it to take out her things.

"I'm dressed, sorta. I like to be comfy while studying."

"I can see that." Lexa sat on the couch next to Clarke. Leaning half on her arm, half on the couch, with her back to the blonde. She picked up her book and flipped it open. "You ok? I mean, do you want me to move?"

"Not a chance." Clarke put her arm over Lexa's shoulder, resting it on her arm. Moving her fingers back and forth, ever so lightly. Smiling Lexa began to study. Not much time passed and Clarke had already threw her pen on the floor. "Not even half hour in and I'm bored!" huffing Clarke closed her book, leaning her head back on the couch.  
"Homework is never fun! If it is, let me know what classes your taking." Lexa shot back to her.

"I know it's not supposed to be fun, but it's espically boring today. I get to look at graphs and charts. Oooooo, yippy!" Clarke's sarcasum rang through the room. Just then Lexa tilted her head back;

"If you just get it done, it won't be all day."

"You sound like my mom." wincing and letting out a sigh.

"Not sure if I should take that in a good way or bad. Good I hope."

"Good, deffinatly good! You're right. Back to work. But first, I need some music. Any suggestions?" Clarke got up, going to the stereo. She plugged her phone in and turned on Pandora.

"No, what ever is goo with me." She said, without looking up. Lexa was face deep in her book. Not paying attention so what Clarke was doing. She leaned over to give her a kiss on her forhead. Lexa smiled, looked up and kissed her again, and again. Clarke put her had over on Lexa's side. Kissing her more intently, she took the books in her other hand and put the on the floor. Then pulling Lexa to the corner of the couch, still kissing her. She stopped for a second only to put her hand on the back of her head and went back to making out with out. Grazing the brunetts lips with her tounge, the pushing past them.

Lexa let out a small moan. She moved her hand onto Clarke's back. Leaning into her body. She felt Clarke pull away.

"Sorry! I...I..ummm. Sorry!" Clarke was lost for words. She can't beilive she just did that. She felt both Lexa's hand move to her waist, pulling her onto her. Moving her head closer;

"Don't...don't stop!" with that, Clarke forced her tounge into Lexa's mouth. Moving her hands up the girls shirt. Lexa broke to take a breather and then moved her hand down the blondes leg. Just then they heard a knock at the door. Breaking apart, knowing it was unlocked, they both sat like they were before.

"Dammit!" Clarke said. Grabbing her books off the floor, Lexa opened it to a random page. Clarke let her hair down, it was a hot mess.

"So since you won't tell us anything..." Raven and Octavia walked through the door stopping her sentance. Both girls looked at the two on the couch. Clarke's face was flush and Lexa was just smiling.

"Hey, ummm, Lexa is studying with me!" Clarke said with a grin. Knowing that they were cought.

"I can see that. Hey, Lexa!" Octavia said. She did an odd wave, a little shocked. Octavia and Raven both knew what they walked in on. "I see Clarke dosen't get dressed...ever!" She said going to the fridge.

"I said the same thing!" Lexa said. looking back o her book, pretending to read it. She noticed her shirt pulled up to her chest. She adjusted without the other girls noticing. "I think I'll study at home. I have a group project I have to get done anyways." putting her things back in her backpack, she stood up and went to the door. Clarke followed her. Raven and Octavia went to the couch.

Once the girls were outside the door, "You sure you have to go? I can make them leave." Clarke said taking Lexa's hand in hers.

"It's probly best, judging by the last little bit, nothing woluld be getting done." Lexa said.

"Ok. Text me when you get home. I had fun the last couple days."

"Me too. A lot of fun." Lexa let go of Clarke's hand putting it on her waist pulling her in for a kiss. Clarke held the kiss for a while.

"Sorry if I moved to fast. I don't know what came over me." Clarke was worried she was giving the girl the wrong impression.

"Stop saying sorry. I didn't want you to stop." smiling and giving her one last kiss, "I'll call you later. See ya" Lexa retreated down the stairs.

Clarke turned back into the apartent, shutting the door. Spining around around, she glared at the girls sitting on the couch. Their heads peaing on slightly over the edge. They knew they were in trouble.

"Really!? You couldn't call, text, anything?!" Clarke' s arms were in the air.

"Why? Is there something we should know? C'mon Clarke... tell us" Raven mocked like a kid.

"Yea Clarke, do tell!" Octaiva said.

"There is nothing to tell." Clarke got a water bottle from the fridge.

"Lets start with the blanets on the floor. Why did you sleep out here? Wait..." Octavia lookd up at Raven the pointed at Clarke. Raven turned her head towards Clarke. "She stayed over! Didn't she?" Octavia yelled. Clarke took a big swig of her water. Raven ran around the couch and Octavia jumped over the back.

"It was late, I didn't want her to walk home in the dark, alone." Clarke shrugged. Otavia pushed Clarke to the counter top, Raven cornered her on her other side.

"Details!" Raven said.

"Now!" Octavia wanted to know everything.

"There is not much to tell. I lost a bet, bought pizza, we had some wine, watched movies and fell asleep. The end. Can I get back to studying?" Clarke tried to push though the girls.

"Lies, there's more. What I really wanna know is what we walked in on. Her hair was a mess and your face was red." laughing, crossing her arms, Raven refused to let her go without an answer.

"Fine! You win." Clarke hopped up on the counter. "We were doing homework, I got up to put on some music, came back and gave her a kiss..." Octavia cut her off mid sentance.

"You kissed her for the first time while studying? Wow Clarke, we have to work ok that!"

"No, the first tiem was last night!" Clarke snappe back tilting her head as if annoyed that she was told she needed work.

"Back up, last night? Is that all that happened?" Raven's couriosity was getting the best of her.

"Yes! Anyways, I kissed her and things got a little... carried away." Clarke took another drink of her water. "Then you walked in. The end!" Clarke waved he hands to signify a cut off.

Raven and Octavia were giggleing like school girls. ( .Beep) Clarke's phone went off. She looked at it.

 **Lexa:**

 _I'm home. Sorry I left. I had a lot of fun. We should do it again sometime._

 **Clarke:**

 _Deffinatly! I had a blast. Hope my friends didn't scare you away._

 **Lexa:**

 _No, figured they'd want dirty details haha Crazy! I have only know you for two days, and am already ..._

 **Clarke:**

 _Already what? :)_

 **Lexa:**

 _I'll leave it at I like spending time with you._

 **Clarke:**

 _I like spending time with you too_

 **Lexa:**

 _Do you wanna get coffee before class tomorrow?_

 **Clarke:**

 _It's a date._

 **Lexa:**

 _Call me when you get up! :)_

 **Clarke:**

 _I'll call you a little later. When Bulk and Skull leave._

 **Lexa:**

 _Power Rangers refrence. You continue to suprise me. Talk to you later._

Looking up from her phone, she had a huge grin, from ear to ear. Looking between Raven and Octavia, her grin disappeared. "What?" Clarke was preparing.

"AHHHHHHH!" Both girls screamed in unison. Hugging Clarke and jumping around.

"You are so faling for her." Octaiva squealed. Smiling, Clarke jumped off the counter.

"Duh!" Clarke started jumping with them. "But seriously, I have to study." Clarke walked to the couch. Soon she was fallign over the back. Raven and Octavia tackled her. All three girls laughed and giggled. One thing was for sure, Clarke was deffinatly headstrong for Lexa. And Lexa had her eyes on Clarke.


	5. Chapter 5

Lexa was studying intently at home. Laying on her bed, windows open, and the breeze blowing through. Scribbling in her notebook, she was in her own world. Nothing was able to break through to her when she studied. Except her phone. She heard it ring and without looking to see who it was she answered it.

"Yellow?" she said, still looking at her book.

"Blue, orange, green, pink!" she hear the voice say back.

"What?" Lexa scrunched her face, looking up from her book.

"I though you were naming colors. Figured I would too." she knew that laugh anywhere.

"Hey Clarke. Sorry I was consentrating on my book!"

"Do you want me to call you back?" Clarke felt bad for interrupting her. "It's not a problem."

"No, I could use a break. How was your day?" Lexa rolled over on her bed, looking at the ceiling. She had clouds painted on her ceiling. Her logic was, everytime you look at them you could clear your mind and relax.

"Uneventful. Finished most of my homework. Well, what's do tomorrow." Clarke let out a small laugh. "Raven and Octavia left a while ago. So now I'm bored."

"I am going to guess that you're sitting on your counter, swinging your feet, still not dressed!" Lexa had a huge grin on her face. Clarke didn't answer."Clarke? You still there?"

"Do you have cameras here? Are you watching me?" Clarke whispered through the phone. "And we have already been over this! I am dressed! Just not decent for public." Both girls laughed. "How was your day?" the blonde girl jumpped off the counter to get a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Pretty ok. I honestly handn't relized what time it was untill you called. I also got all my homework done. Juat doing extra studying." Lexa looked out the window, " I love that it stays light out untill 9 now." 

"Me too! Extra time to get things done. I always hated it as a kid because my Mom made me go to bed at 8. I always said it's still daytime, not bedtime." Clarke chuckeled a little. "You still want to go for coffee before class tomorrow?" she asked.

"Depends on what time you get up. If you get up at 6am, sorry that's probly not going to happen." Lexa let out a little laugh and a smile spread on her face.

"I might go for a run in the morning. I can text you when I get back."

"That works! You and your running." she looked out the window.

"So, I know this is a little forward, and you can totally say no. I completly understand." Clarke's heart started to race. She wasn't sure if she should ask or even bring it up. "First off, what time is your first class and what building is it in?" Clarke was beating around the bush.

"Ummm, 11am and Wright's hall." Lexa was confused, not sure why Clarke was stuttering. "Why?" Lexa sat up in her bed.

"Well, you see..." Clarke was mumbling."

"Clarke, come on. Just say it." She was prying all she could without laughing. "Stop being a worry wart and just say it!" Lexa got up and walked over to her dresser, looking in her mirror.

"Ok, ok. We have class at about the sametime, in the same building. We could, ummmm, save a carbon footprint and ride together?" Clarke rolled her eyes at herself ' _What the hell was that'_ , she thought to herself. " I mean if you want." Clarke had another question to ask but was afraid. "What I really meant to ask was...since it's still daylight, did you wanna come over and hangout? We could watch movies again, or something." Clarke was red in the face.

"You really need to work on your exacution. Of course, going green is new to me." Lexa was laughing at the girl on the other end. She went to her closet to find something to wear. Something casual, lord knows Clarke dose casual all the time. She pulle a baggy t-shirt off the hanger. "Let me change, and I'll be over." Putting the phone on speaker so she could change her shirt. She had it half way off when she heard Clarke;

"You could pack an over night bag, incase it gets to late to go home." Clarke sat stone still, not sure if she should have asked. Lexa pulled other shirt on. Smiling, she picked up the phone, put it to her ear, "Am I supposed to take that as an invite to stay? If so, I'm going to need you to as properly." Lexa crossed one arm scross her chest.

"Really? Your answer is yes, but still need me to ask 'properly'?" Clarke used air quotes as if Lexa was there to see. "Fine! Ahem!" Clarke cleared her throat being sarcastic "Lexa, would you like to come stay at my house tonight?"

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Lexa laughed. "I'll be there in a few." She hung up the phone. Clarke put her phone to her mouth, grining ear to ear. She looked at the living room.

"I should probly clean a bit." With that she took the blanets and threw them across the back of the couch, picked up the plates and glasses from the night before. Not even five minutes after she hung up, she heard a know and the door opened. "Damn, did you sprint over here?" Clarke walked over to the girl, putting one hand on her waist and using the other to shurt the door. Once she heard it click shut, she pulled Lexa in for a hug. Leaning back she kissed her on the ckeek.

"I see I was right!" Lexa sat her backpack on the table, still holding onto her other bag that had her cloths in it.

"Right about what?" Clarke turned around to walk towards her room. Motioning for Lexa to follow.

"You aren't dressed!" Laughing, Lexa walked through the door of Clarke's room. There were band posters on her wall, pictures taped to the door, and a big pile of blankets on the floor. Her bed took up a good portion of the room. "Why do you have such a ginormus bed? It's just you that sleeps in it!" Putting her bad down next to it.

"I like having room. Besides, we wouldn't fit in a twin." she said working at her.

"So, no more living room beds?"

"As comfortable as that was; and trust me, I loved it; my bed is much better." Clarke closed her closet doors. "So what ya wanna do?" Looking back at the green eyed girl. Lexa said nothing. She wasn't sure what to say. She knew what she wanted to do, just not sure if it would be appropriate. The night before didn't exactly go slow, so she was sure Clarke would't say no. "Pst! Earth to Lexa. What ya thinking about?"

"Movies sound great!" Lexa hurried out of the room to the book case. She sat on the floor. Clarke walked over, unsure why she rushed out of the room. Standing with her arms crossed she stared at Lexa. "What are you in the mood for Clarke?" Lexa turned her attention to the blonde.

"Everything ok?" Clarke sat down beside her. "Did I do something?"

"No, why would you think that?" Lexa's eyes went back to the movies, pretending to look for one.

"For starters your acting very nervous, and two, you ran out of my room like it was a race to the finish line. Did I say something?" she was now leaning back on her elbows, just looking at Lexa. Sturying her.

"Can I be honest?" Lexa shifted towards Clarke.

"I would prefer it!" " Though she was smiling, she was scared of what the girl was going to say. "If I did something, I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything. I..." Lexa trailed off.

"Oh God...you're straight! No, wait! You have an evil twin and she is coming to take me to her leader!" Clarke joked. She saw Lexa smirk. "So you can smile! For real though, what's wrong!"

"I am afraid I'm going to scare you off. If I move to fast, or to slow. I just don't want things to start going south. That's all." Lexa's arms were wrapped around her knees, burrying her face in them.

"You think _you're_ moving to fast? I let you stay the night last night, I kissed you last night, and I wanted you to stay tonight. If anything I'm the one who is moving things to fast. Do you think we are moving to fast?" Clarke was still leaning on her elbows. She hadn't really thought about how quickly things were moving. They had only known eachother the weekend, yet it seemd like they had know eachother for years. "I kinda thought we were but you didnt tell me to stop, and they way I feel... it's unexplainable." Clarke closed her eye.

Lexa's head shot up. She was shocked to be hearing this, it was all new to her. She never got along with anyone as well as Clarke, not had she ever stayed they night at a dates house. At least not on the first date. She had so much fun in the few days they'd spent together. She didn't want the days to end, and when they did she couldn't wait untill she saw Clarke again. Lexa leaned leaned onto her knees, towards Clarke. Her eyes were still closed. She gentaly kissed her. Clarke jolted and returned the kiss. Sitting back, the corner of Clarke' s mouth curled up.

"Now that we are on the same page. Movie out here or in bed. I personally don't want to wake up and have to carry everything to the bedroom, but your call." She pushed herself up off the floor, stretching her arms in the air.

"Bed is fine. Besides, you're probably going to get up early to go running. You won't keep me awake, rummaging through things in the living room." taking a couple movies from the shelf, she walked into Clarke' s room.

"Yea... about that. I only said I was going running tomorrow, to get you to stay tonight. I figure that if I said I was going early and might miss coffee, you would want to see me tonight." Clarke pulled the comforter back and proped the pillows up. Walking back in the living room to get the Playstation to hook up in the bedroom, she took some waters back with her. On the way back she thought to herself ' _I can't beilive she is staying with me. I coul dget used to this. But is she right? Are we moving to fast?'_ The thoughts took over.' _Maybe we should slow down.'_ Reaching the door, she saw Lexa changing. She wore a tank top and had on a yellow pair of Clarkes's running pants. "Two dates, and already stealing my cloths. I see how you are." Clarke put the waters on the ed side table moving to the dresser to hook up the Playstation. ' _I think we are moving at just the right pace.'_ She thought again.

"It was either take your pants or no pants at all." Lexa folded her arms, jutting one hip out to the side.

"You know, I don't think yellow is your color. We might have to take that second option." Turning around to see Lexa's expression. Her eyebrow was pressed up and a smirk hung on her face.

"You would say that. We shall see." Climbing into bed, she moved to the wall. She always slept better when next to the wall.

Clarke walked over to turn out the light. After she took a shirt from a pile of cloths. "I'll be right back. I have to change." Clarke reached he door when she heard a giggle. Turning around she saw Lexa leaning back on the pillows with her hand behind her head. "What?"

"The light is off and you just made a joke about me not wearing any pants. And now your going to change in teh bathroom. You are to funny Clarke." Lexa took the controler to navagate to the movie screen.

"Have it your way then. I'm just sleeping like this then." Clarke threw her shirt on the ground. She bolted to the bed, sliding into Lexa. She started tickling her. Lexa let out a high pitched scream.

"CLARKE!" she countinued chuckling. "Clarke! You win! You win!" catching her breathe she folded into the blondes arms. The touch of her skin was warm and soft. Clarke scooted down so their heads were at the same level.

"I thought you picked a movie?" Clarke said watching the tv screen.

"I found your Netflix and I like FRIENDS better than any movie you have." she snickered when she felt Clarke poke her side playfully.

"Where did I find you?" Clarke hugged the girl tight. She loved FRIENDS. Could practically recite it word for word.

Laying in bed both girls let out small laughs every now and then. They talked about hwat scenes were the best. Loosing track of time, they looked back at the screen, noticing there was no sound coming from the tv. ' _Are you still watching?'_ The screen read. Lexa leaned over Clarke to grab the controler. She press the 'yes' option.

"I'm kinda hot, do you mind if I take these off?" After listening to what she said to turned to look at Clarke.

"Yes you are and I don't mind at all." smiling back at the girl.

"Not what I meant." Lexa struggled to get the pants off. They got stuck on her feet. After battling with them for a a second, she managed to get them off and toss them on the floor. Settling back into bed, pulling the covers up, Clarke rolled to her side. "Yes?" Lexa look at Clarke, smiling.

"Nothing, just, nothing." Clarke wasn't sure what to do. She didn' t want to push things to far. She looked into her green eyes, ran her hand through her long brown hair and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Breaking away, Clarke smiled. Lexa rolled over and Clarke slid her arm around her waist, snuggling closer. Laying there with her felt perfact, as they drifted off to sleep.

' _Good Morning listerner. It is a fine Monday at that!'_ Clarke's radio alarm went off. She twitched a little before reaching over to turn it off. She wasn't ready to face the day, nor did she want to. She was so warm and comfortable laying there wiht Lexa. She pulled her hair back, placing a gental kiss on the girls forehead.

"No, 5 more minutes." Lexa rolled over and turned into Clarke. Burring her face in her chest, wrapping both arms around her. "5 more minutes fro you too."

"I have to shower." Clarke went to pull away.

"You don't stink, your fine." Lexa tangled her legs into Clarke's

"Guess you arr going to have to come withe me." Clarke slid out of the bed, Lexa still wrapped around her.

Laughing, Lexa begged Clarke, "No, don't you dare!" Then, Clarke turned on the shower and jumped in. Cold water sprayed out of the shower head. Laughing, the girls found a good medium tempature. Clarke showered while Lexa changed out og her went cloths, wraping a towel around her, making her wa back to the bedroom. As she walked out of the bathroom she heard the fridge close. She jumped.

"Wow, you guys don't waste anytime... do you?" Octavia leaned against the fridge. Lexa held her towel up.

"It's not what you think." Snearing at the girl. "Do you ever knock?" Snickering a little she walked over to Octavia, who tossed a water to her.

"No, not really. Clarke gave us a key and I'm not really the knocking type."

"Hey, who are you..." Clarke walked out of the bathroom and saw the two girls standing there. "Oh great! Guessing you're 1. going to tell Raven and B. going to made crude comments." Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Yes on the Raven part. No on the comments." Clarke walked into her room to put on some cloths. "Maybe just one!" She whispered to Lexa. "Hey Clarke, how good was it?" Octavia and Lexa both giggled. Clarke peaked her head out from the door.  
"You two shouldn't be aloud to hang out... ever. We didn't even do anything...FYI. She just stayed the night." Going back to finish getting ready.

"Seriously?" Octavia nodded towards Lexa.

"Truth. Just slept over." Lexa walked to the room to change. She smiled at Clarke who was shaking her head. She walked over and ger the girl a kiss.

"We have to leave in like 10 minutes if you still want to get coffee."

"OK. I will only be a second." Lexa opened her bag and dumped it on the bed.

"Octaiva, are you going to get coffee with us?" Clarke asked.

"Na, I just came to raid the fridge. I'm late anyways. Have fun you two!" She winked at Clarke and was out the door. Clarke urned around around to see Lexa walking out of the bedroom slipping a shirt over her head. Walking towards Clarke she smiled.

"Rready?" She took her backpack from the table and slung it over her shoulder.

"Almost." Clarke walked up and kissed her. Slow and hard. "Much better!" Both girls laughed. Lexa took Clarke's hand in hers and they went to leave. Clarke looked back at Lexa and giggled a little. Opening the door she froze. Standing infront of her was a boy. He was tall, slender and had dark brown hair. Her body was stiff and her hand gripped Lexa's harder. She couldn't think of anything to say except, "Finn!"


	6. Chapter 6

Her mouth agape. Not beiliving who was standig infront of her and not knowing what to say. She tightened her grip around Lexa's hand.

"Clarke! Ow!" Lexa wiggled her hand free. She stood ther looking between the two of them. The silence was stiffling.

"Hey Clarke, long time no see!" Finn broke the silence.

"What are you doing here? How did you..." Clarke was lost for words. Clenching her hand, she noticed Lexa had let go. Looking back, her face was scrunched together in confusion.

"Hi, I'm Lexa!" reaching out to shek Finn's hand, "Clarke is really bad at introductions!" A small smile on the girls face. Firmly grasping the boys hand, he countered;

"Finn! Nice to meet you." Looking to Clarke before letting go. He put his hands on his hips, ad leaned to one side.

"Lexa, can we meet up later?" Clarke put her hand on Lexa's arm. She wasn't sure why Finn was here and wanted to find out.

"Ummm, sure! I'll get ahold of you after calss." Lexa leaned in and gave Clarke a quick peck on the cheek and started down the stairs. "Nice to meet you Finn."

"You too!" Finn gave a quick wave and turned back to Clarke. "I think I am missing something." he pushed his way into her apartment.

"I have class, so can we make this quick? What are you doing here?" Clarke checked her watch, mostly to get him to leave.

"New friend?" Finn turned and crossed his arms. "You two see pretty 'friendly'! Did you fail to mention something to me?" He used air quotes, and walked closer to Clarke.

"1. we are just friends and B. this concerns you how?" Clarke put her bag down knowing she wasn't going to make it to calss anytime soon.

"I thought it might a little."

"We broke up...forever ago!" Clarke rolled her eyes to the ceiling in annoyance. "Now back to my question...what are you doing here?"  
"I missed you! I wanted to see you. So I have a question for you." her pointed to Clarke.

"No! I have to go and so do you." Clarke picker her bag back up and motioned for the door. Turning to face the door she felt a tug on her arm, spining her around and pulling her close. He put his hand on the back of her head, pulling her in to kiss her. She tried to resist but his grip as to tight.

"Tell me you missed me too." (SMACK!) Clarke slapped him across the face.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Clarke wipped her lips, discusted. Looking at Finn who had a smirk plastered across his face. "We are over Finn! You cheated, I left, end of story!"

"Is Lexa jsut a fling or are you guys serious! And since when are you into girls?" Finn stood infront of her, his brows pushed into his hair line.

"Again, it's none of your business! For the recored, no it's not just a fling. Besides, I dated you, so clearly I'm not just into girls. I found someone who I like, who just so happends to be a girl! Now leave!" Clarke barked at him, pointing to the door. Finn grabbed her and kissed her again, Clarke pushed him away.

"Am I interrupting something?" Lexa was stading in the doorway looking at them.

"Lexa! He was just leaving!" Clarke grabbed Finn but the shirt and pulled him out the door. "Do not come back, do not call, just leave Finn!" Clarke was flustered. One, Finn was being a dick and kissed her. Two, Lexa had saw it and wanted to explain to her what happened. She only hoped that Lexa would listen. Shutting the door she turned to see Lexa jump up on the counter. "It was not what you think!" Clarke rushed over to her putting her hands on the girls thighs.

"Looked kinda like something." Lexa placed her hands down ontop of Clarke's.

"He showed up out of the blue, he kissed me, I did NOT kiss him back." Clarke was stammering, nervous and not sure what to say or not to say.

"I just forgot my book and walkin to find you kissing a guy." Lexa shook her head, looking around the room. "I thought things were going good with us? I mean yea we are going a little fast, but I like the way things are going." Lexas voice started to crack a little.

"They are going good and I don't want things to change... at all!" Clarke turned her hands over to hold Lexa's, still resting on her thighs. She stood on her tip toes and kissed Lexa. "I was nothing. Really! Can we just forget it?"

"I have class!" Lexa slid off the counter. She placed her hand on Clarke's bicepe, "I'll...see you later." She, again, kissed Clarke on the cheek. Walking to the door, she opened it. It slammed shut infront of her. Looking to her left, she saw Clarke's arm over her shoulder, pushing the door shut.

"Are we ok?" Clarke wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Clarke, I have to go!" Lexa persistantly pulled at the door knob. Clarke moved infront of her, placing both hands on the knob behind her. "What! Now you're holding me hostage?" Lexa folded her arms.

"Did you really wanna go to Ethics?" she was being sarcastic, hoping to break the tension. Lexa smiled a little, then went back to being annoyed. "Please, just let me explain. After, if you still want to leave...you can!" Clarke bit her lip and raised her eyebrows.

"Stop that!" Lexa turned around, threw her bag on the table and leaned against the table. Clarke knew that bitting her lip was a turn-on to Lexa. Clarke locked the door, so no one could intrrupt them. She walked to the couch, crawled over the edge, and sat down. Turning her eyes to Lexa, she patted the couch seat next to her. Lexa rolled her eyes and walked over to the couch. "Let me start off by saying I will listen and be honest, as long as you will listen and be honest." Lexa said sitting down, crossing her legs, facing Clarke. "We never really got a chance to know eachother, and now we really have a lot to talk about. So, I'll start."

"You already kinda did." Clarke laughed a little. She got a squinty snear from Lexa. "Ok, ok Go ahead." She raised her hands in defense.

"First off, why were you kissing Finn if you're gay."

"We used to date. Broke up before I came to University."

"So you're trying something new? Not into girls? My confussion is over 9,000!" Lexa leaned to her side, leaning into the couch.

"I like girls...and boys. I like you.. a lot! More than anyone in a longtime." Clarke ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. "I didn't know he was stopping over today or any day. He wanted to talk and I tried to stay but I insisted he leave. He kissed me and I slapped him."

"I thought you pushed him." Lexa cocked her head to the side.

"That was the second time."

"He kissed you twice? Wow. I can't really blame him, you are pretty kissable." Lexa leaned forward a little with a tiny smile in the corner of her mouth."So when did you come out?"

"Guess I never really did. I was always atracted to girls and guys...just never found the right girl to date. Untill now."

"We're dating now? Good to know."

"Now that you're cracking jokes, are we good?" Clarke leaned in a littke. Closing her eye, Lexa kissed her.

"We are ok. I still have a lot of questions."  
"What about class?" Clarke said looking at her watch.

"Missing one day wont kill me!" she spun around and got comfortable, knowing full well seh would be here all day.

"Ok...I have a question. Is it ok I sadi we were dating?" Clarke shrugged her shoulders.

"I stayed the last two nights, made out with you...on several ocassions I might add, and I got jelous when I saw you kiss Finn. Pretty sure that is textbook dating. Let's just jump right into the nity grity. How serious were you and Finn?"

"That's not nity grity." snickering Clarke answered, " We dated for about a year. He slept with one of my friends. Called it quits." Clarke took off her shoes and folded her legs together. "How long was your last relationship?"  
"2 years. Her family moved away and log distance isn' t my thing."

"What was her name?" Clarke wondered.

"Costia!" Lexa looked up at Clarke. "How serious were you tow really..." bowing her head a little, still glaring at Clarke.

"I told you!" Clarke giggled a little.

"You know what I mean." Lexa was persistant.

"Pass. What is your favorite book?" Clarke was quick to change the subject. It clearly didn't work.

"No, no, no. Answer!" Lexa pleaded. Leaning closer and closer with every beg to the question.

"No! Lexa! Wait, stop!" Clarke tried to back up but she reached the corner. Lexa crawled closer untill they were nose to nose. "Once! Just once!" Clarke looked down. She cringed at the thought. Lexa noticed her disposition.

"You look distraught." Lexa said pulling back a little to get full view of Clarke's face. "I was only playing, I'm sorry." Lexa now felt bad that she pushed her. She didn't mean to upset her. They sat there in silence for a moment. "Clarke?" Lexa spoke. Clarke still stared at her lap. Lexa reached forward and tilted her head up. She noticed her eyes were watery. "What is it? I really didn't mean to push you that hard, I was only joking."

"Nothing. What about you?" Clarke rubbed her eyes, wipping away a tear and returning her gaze to the girl. "Have you ever been with a guy?"

"I kissed a guy. That's about it." Lexa was worried she hit a wall with Clarke. Wondered why she shut down, and what had really happened with Finn. "I have always kind of know I liked girls and then when Costia came along... I was sure." She laughed under her breathe. " I haven't felt like this in a long time, Clarke."

"Like what?"  
"I get goose bumps when I see you, shocks when you touch me. When we aren't together, I wonder when the next time will be. I know we haven't known eachother long, just the weekend, but sometimes that's all it takes. It feels normal with you. Whatever normal is. Yet, at the sametime it isn't normal at all. But I don't want to be normal, not with you." She kept going on. Talking with her hands, not paying attention to Clarke's expression. Clarke could not beilive she was hearing this. Her heart was racing, she was biting her lip and thinking ' _how did I find her_ '. She found her self asking this a lot. A shock ran through her body, impulse took over, she lunged forward pressing her lips agains Lexa's., stopping her mid sentance. Pushing her backwards, one hand on her hip, the other above her head. She moved her hand up under the side of her shirt on the side of her stomach. Kissing her neck, her chest. Stopping there. She rested her head letting out a hushed laugh. Lexa was panting, the rise and fall of her chest made Clarke look up. "Why did you stop?" Lexa sat up, moving to Clarke who put her hand on Lexa's chest.

"This is the only part I want to take slow. I can't wreck this by moving to fast." Clarke placed a small kiss on her forehead. "One weekend. Crazy what can happen in one weekend." A big smile widened across her face.

"Dose this mean I get to stay over?"

"You better." Clarke sat up, went to the tv to put in a movie. She returned to the couch and sat with Lexa. Once the movie started she settled in.

"I have to ask, what happened with you and Finn? Why did you shut down?" Lexa held Clarke's hand. "I won't pass judgment, I just want to know." Clarke froze, taking a deep breathe she spoke softly;

"Lets just say I didn't nessicarily want to." Clarke looked at Lexa then to the tv.

"Clarke! Did he...he didn't." Lexa's mouth hung open. Clarke looked at her, tears rolling down her cheek.

"My one and only time and I didn't even want it. some first time." Clarke just sat there, closed her eyes, and just wanted to forget.


	7. Chapter 7

"Did you tell anyone?" Lexa still had her embraced in her arms.

"I couldn't. I was embarrased. And I didn't say no over and over." Clarke pulled away, wipping her face. Her eyes were red and watery. Sniffling she chocked out, "I just said I i didn't want to. But clearly that didn't matter. So I just went with it." Her arm was proped up on the side of the couch. She laid her head on her palm and showed a sarcastic snear.

"Dose anyone else know?" Lexa asked. "And how long ago did this happen?"

"No one else knows!" Her head shot up, "And it's going to stay that way!"

"You didn't answer my second question. I know you were together before school, but from the sounds of it and him knowing where you lived...when Clarke?" Being persistant. She knew she shouldn't push her but she had to. Finn knew where her apartment was and just walked in like he lived there. Something wasn't addign up.

"I said we broke up before I came to University. Well, first semester he shouwed up to appoligize, I let him in so we could talk. He again kissed me and I let him that time. Just didn't think it would go any further. Next thing I know his hands are up my shirt, and he is pushing me down. I said ' _I don't want this!'_ and tried pushing him off. He just said ' _It will be ok.'_. I just laid there. After he litterally got up and left. I couldn't think straight, didn't really know if that was considered rape. Becasue I didn't tell him no." Clarke's breathing slowed down. She was looking at Lexa, afraid she might have scared her off, said to much.

"You said no and you said you didn't want to. Dose Bellamy know?" Lexa reached for Clarke's hands, rubbing her thumbs across the top of them.

"He dose know. He threatened Finn, hence the reason no one can no he was here today. Bellamy would go bazerk!" Clarke wiped her face again. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be a downer."  
"Seriously! I would have been pissed if you didn't tell me. Kind of explains why you stopped with me. I can't beilive him. He won't know what hit him next time I see him. What a .. a.. fuck nugget!" Lexa was frustrated, and upset she didn't know about all this earlier. She would have beat the shit out of him.

"Calm down Rocky! I get you're mad, just don't get crazy. I like you wanting to defend me. It's very... dare I say sexy. It's over. It happened. And I just want to forget it. No more crying tonight, ok?" Clarke gripped her hands tighter.  
"Promise me something. If something is bothering you. You will always talk to me. I will always listen, give you my honest thought. Always, Clarke!" Lexa's eyes were wide open, making sure Clarke understood.  
"Pinkey promise!" Smiling Clarke stuck out her pinkey to lock it into Lexa's. Leaning in they kissed. Clarke leaned into Lexa's shoulder, their fingers enterlocking.

"Really!? It's not even close to St. Patrick's Day!" Lexa giggled out.

"Hey, it dosen't have to be a holiday to watch it. Boondock Saint's is a classic anytime." Clarke barked, eyes locked on the screen. "Tell me that you have saw this before."

"Once!" Lexa said very quietly. Clarke moved her head and looked in astonishment.

"Dear lord!" They both heard a knock on the door. Lexa snapped her head back. Then looked back at Clarke.

"I sware...he has some nerve!" she stood up so fast Clarke fell over. After getting up, they both walked to the door. Clarke lopoed her arm through Lexa's and took her hand. Unlocking the door, they just stood there.

"Your door is never locked. Ooooooooo, you guys! And why are your eyes all red?" Raven said.

"Who is going to spill the deets!" Octavia shot out, crossing her arms. All of them giggled a little. "I know that music anywhere!" Walking in the door both Raven and Octavia headed to the couch and sat down. Laughing and joking with eachother.

"I am going to change into something more comfortable." Clarke went over to her room. Looking back at Lexa she smiled and disappeared behing the wall. Lexa stood where she was for a moment, unsure of what to do. Turning the couch, she saw the girls staring at her with childish smirks on their faces, nodding towards the room.  
"I am not going in there." Lexa laughed out softly.

"Why not?!" Raven said.

"Ummm, for starters you guys are here, and secondly we aren't doing what you think we are doing!" walking over to sit on the couch next to them.

"You mean, you guys haven't..." Raven bobbed her head to insuate her thoughts.

"No! We have only known eachother the weekend." Lexa took a blanket from the back of the couch.

"The other day we saw you walkout of the shower...in a towel... naked." Octavia said.

"You stay the night, and nothing happens!" Raven chimed in.

"Yup, pretty much." Lexa held her breathe, nodding her head.

"Wow! Impressive." they all laughed. Raven and Octavia went back to the movie. Lexa, on the other hand, just sat there with her thoughts. _'Should I go in there?'_

"I think I am going to get a blanket." Lexa stood up.

"Ahem!" Raven reached over adn took the edge of the blanket, that she already had.

"Wanna try again?" Octavia questioned, raising her eye brows. Both of them smirking, holding back laughs.

"Shut up!" Lexa threw the blanket on them and they busted out laughing. Walking into the room she shut the door behind her so it was open only a crack. Clarke was standing infront of her window, staring out. Lexa walked up and slid her arms around her waist, resting her chin on Clarke' sshoulder. Turning her head to kiss her neck, "You ok? You've been in here a while."

"Yea, just a lot on my mind." Clarke spund around to face Lexa and wrapped her arms around Lexa' s waist. Clarke moved her head a little closer and pressed her forehead to Lexa's.

"Anything I can help with?" Lexa reached out her lips to kiss Clarke inbetween every word.

"You already have." Clarke smiled and embraced Lexa a big hug. "Just your the first person I have told about Finn, what he did, and it feels like this weight is lifted off my shoulders." Clarke took a deep breathe and let it out. She moved to the side of Lexa's head. Her cheek grazing hers. Slowly, their lips meet. Clarke, parting Lexa's with her tounge. She tilted her head to the left and moved her hands under her shirt, to the small of her back. Lexa crossed her arms around and to the back of Clarke's neck.  
"Awwww, aren't you two cute!" The turned their heads, still tangled together, to see Octavia bent down, fingers laces together, with a smile glued on her face. Raven's head popped over top of Octavia;

"Damn, maybe I should have danced with Lexa last weekend!"

"Enjoying the show?" Lexa turned back to plant a kiss on Clarke. At first Clarke didn't know what to do, then just played along.

"Hey O, lets get some popcorn. This is great. Lexa stopped, looked at Clarke and winked.

"Let's get em'" she whispered. They urned around and sprinted towards the door. Raven and O sreamed and bolted to the couch taking the cushions as a shield. That didn't stop them from tackling the two. They wrestled a for a while and then came to a stop. All four of them laughing. "Ok, truce?"

"Truce!" The all said in unison. Getting the couch back in order they all sat back on the couch. Clarke sat next to Lexa, slipping their hands together. The movie was almost over. Lexa was suprised to say she liked it. All of a sudden she heard the girls start to recite parts of the movie, in errible Irish accents.

"We do not ask for your poor...or your hungry" Raven said.

"We do not want your tired and sick!" Octavia shouted.

"It is our corrupt we claim!" Clarke said louder. All three girls were pointing their hand at the tv. Lexa looked around, snickering. She missed what Octavia and Raven said next. Then Clarke jumped up "These are principals in which every man , of every faith can embrace!" Octavia jumped off the couch next and Raven right behind her. Now the girls were all standing infront of Lexa, who was dying laughing. All of a sudden they grabbed her and took her to the ground. She was laughing so hard she could barley breathe. Turning her over to face them, they all recited together;

"And shepards we shall be, for thee my lord, for thee. Power hath descended forth from thy hand, that our feet may swiftly carry out thy command. We shall flow a river forth to thee and teeming with souls shall ever be." Lexa was now crying from laughing so hard. They each said the last part seperatly.

"In nomine parte." Raven said.

"Et felie." Octavia rang out.

"Spiritus scanti." Clarke said lastly. The three of them laughed and Clarke leaned down for a kiss. They all laughed again.

"You guys are too much!" Lexa said, stiting up.  
"Told you it was a calssic!" Clarke said helping her up.

"Well, as much fun as this was... we must bid you two adue." Octavia and Raven gave the other two a hug before leaving.

"Are they always like that?"

"Get used to it!" Clarke laughed. "They will never let you live anything down."

"So we really need to do homework. We skipped class, for good reason, and they probly posted everything by now." Lexa took her laptop out to check the college dashboard. "All my stuff was uploaded. What about yours?"  
"I'll check it later." Clarke said taking a snack from the cupboard.

"Clarke!"  
"What? I had a long day, just want to relax...with my girl!" She walked back over to Lexa, who was leaning up against the couch.  
"Your girl?" Lexa said softly, cocking her head slightly to the side.

"That ok?" Clarke put her hands on either side of Lexa.

"I think I can manage." Lexa' s heart was racing, breathing heavy.

"Good." Clarke walked away with a smile strung across her face.

"Seriously! You do all that... all cute and then walk away? You're a piece of work." Lexa huffed playfully. She walked up to Clarke, taking a bite of her snack. "Homework!" Lexa nodded towards the backpacks.  
"Shower time!" Clarke shifted her eyes towards the hall.  
"Thought we were taking this slow." Lexa squinted.  
"We are. I'm simply saying I'm taking a shower. What you do is up to you." she walked down the hall, pulling her shirt over her head, leaving it on the floor. Looking back at Lexa, she disappeared into the hall. The water from the shower started. Clarke's music started to play. Lexa was hesatant on going in. Just this morning Clarke broke down, and things started to get hot and heavy and she stopped abruptly. She wasn't sure what to do or what Clarke wanted.

Clarke turned off the shower, took the towel that was hanging on the door and wrapped it around her. Walking out of the bathroom and into her bedroom she saw Lexa sitting on her bed with her hands in her lap.

"Clarke I have to ask...what do you want?"

"What do you mean?" Clarke took a brush from the night stand and started brushing the snarles out of her hair.

"You go from hot to cold so quick I can't even catch my breathe. This morning you tell me about Finn and break down. Then you are ontop of me, driving me crazy, not wanting you to stop and you do. Now you want me to shower with you. What is it?" Lexa stood up. Clarke finished brushing her hair and looked at Lexa, appoligeticaly.  
"I'm afraid. I don't want you to think I am slutty and push you away. Plus you're the first person I have been with. And wanted to be with." Clarke moved a little closer to Lexa.

"I don't think you're slutty at all. If I did I would have tried something the first date. I want you to be comfortable." Lexa took a step towards Clarke.

"I am comfortable. I know what I want. I'm just afraid." Clarke was not standing right infront of Lexa.

"Don't be!"Lexa said quietly. Clarke placed her hands on the girls hips. Slowly moving them up she scrunched her shirt and started to run it up her body. Lexa put her arms up while Clarke pulled her shirt off and tossed it on the floor. Returning one hand to her hips the other to her back, she walked her back to the bed. Lexa sat on the bed looking up at Clarke. She gazed into those green eyes and leaned into her, laying Lexa on the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

The raido started going off on the alarm clock. Lexa twitched a little moving her hand to nudge Clarke. Her hand kept going and going untill it hit the edge of the bed. She turned her head and noticed she was the only one in it. Scooting over, she turned off the alarm and reached over the edge of the bed to get her shirt. Getting up she found a pair of shorts on the foor, slipped them on and made her way into the living room. Running a hand through her long brown hair, she looked around the apartment and found Clarke in the kitchen. Coffee mug in hand, ear phones in, bobbing her head to the beat. Lexa moved towards her, slipping her arms around her waist. Clarke jumped, turned around and pulled out her ear buds.

"Good morning!" Clarke smiled

"Hey! Why are you up so early?"

"Internal alarm." Clarke kissed Lexa on her forehead.

"Well your real alarm is loud as hell!" She countered kissing Clarke's lips. Not breaking away Clarke put her coffee cup on the counter, wraping her arms around Lexa, pushing her against the counter. Breaking away to catch a quick breath, she dropped her head and smiled. "What? Oh my god, I have morning breath!" Lexa covered her mouth.

"No, you don't have morning breath. Just if we don't stop, neither of us will get to class." Clarke kissed Lexa's forehead. "By the way, you in my shorts.." Clarke closed her eyes and tilded her head, "deffinatly not helping."

"1. it was the closest thing to the bed, 2. yea i think I make these look good." Smiling she turned around and walked to the bedroom. She changed her cloths, took her back pack off the floor and headed to the door. "I am already late, but totalyworth it. Text you later?" Lexa kissed Clarke, not wanting to leave. "Yup, yup, deffinatly have to go!" Biting her lip she grabbed soem toast and out the door she went.

"Shit!" Clarke looked at the clock, she was late for calss also. Turning off he coffee pot, she took her bag and ran out the door. Looking down she relized she was wearing a sweatshirt, shorts, and her hair was in a messy bun. "No time, oh well!"

Lexa was sitting in Biology when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

 _ **Clarke:**_ _Just letting you know I look like a goon. You kept me up to late!_

 _ **Lexa:**_ _You didn't complain last night! I'm sure you look fine._

Clarke laughed and sent her a snapchat. When Lexa opened it she giggled. The person sitting next to her looked at her. Lexa went back to her conversation.

 _ **Lexa:**_ _Maybe a hat will help. ahah_

 _ **Clarke:**_ _I told you. Well I have should pay attention. Kiss you later :)_

 _ **Lexa:**_ _haha kiss you later!_

Clarke smiled at the last text. She was still awe struck that she had found this girl. She listened to her, was there for her, and Clarke never felt this was about anyone. She felt a nudge on her arm.

"You do relize we have a test coming up, right?" Bellamy whiserd to her. He tapped his pen on his note pad, "Don't worry, I'll get a copy of these to you. Maybe Lexa can keep your concentration on your studies." a hushed laugh escaped, "who am I kidding, your attention won't be on the notes." Bell smiled at her. Clarke smirked back and gave him a thumbs up. Returning their attention back to the front of the class they noticed the Professor talking with someone. He signed a slip of paper, handing it back to the boy. As the eh turned around, Clarke tensed up, grabbed Bellamy's arm. Bellamy stiffened, straightened in his chair, mouth agape. "We are leaving, come on. We can go out the back door." The pair stood, walked up the stair to the top of the aduitotium and headed out the door. Bellamy had Clarke's hand in his, pulling her behind him. Before Clarke exited through the door she looked back at the boy who was walking to an open seat in the front row.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" She whispered to herself. Then she was pulled out the door. Bellamy did not let go of her hand until they were outside of the building and heading towards the apartments. When they got inside, Bell turned around and embraced Clarke in his arms, holding her tightly. She burried her face in his shoulder, tears rolling down her face.

"What in the hell is he doing here?" Bellamy said, still holding Clarke.

"He is here to see me." Clarke said pulling back from him. "He stoped over earlier this week. He came in and we talked." Clarke could see the confusion in his face.

"You let him in?"

"He more or less pushed himself in. Typical Finn fashion." Clarke started to walk to the kitchen.

"Clarke, what did he say? Why didn't you tell me?" Bellamy walked infront of her placing his hand on her side to stop her.

"He said he was sorry and wanted and I didn't tell you because I knew you would be angry!" Clarke still had tears rolling down her face. She wiped them off but it was no use. her eyes were beat red and they just kept coming.

"Angry dosen't even begin to cover it! I'm going to frikin kill him." Bellamy went to open the door to leave.

"Bellamy, wait!" Clarke moved towards him. When he opened up the door he froze.

"What? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Octavia said walking in. "Whoa, is everything ok Clarke?" she saw her red eyes.

"Yea, just a bad day." She said turning around, trying to wipe away the tears. She sniffled a little and turned back to her. "What's up? Where is Raven? You two are attached at the hip usually."

"She is right behind me. Don't change teh subject, what is the matter?" Turning Bellamy putting her hands up in question.

"Like she said, bad day." Bell answered looking out the door to see Raven walk in talking on her phone.

"Bellamy, you're my brother, I know when you're lying. Someone tell me what is going on. Now!" Octavia said pointing her finger at the ground. Raven hung up the phone and looked between everyone.

"Look, I am not going to let him just show up and act like nothing happened. I am going to have a littl echat with him." Bellamy said looking at Clarke, with the most serious look on his face. "And you are going to stay here. You two are going to make sure of that. Do not let her leave." He pointed to Raven and Octavia. "I mean it." With that, he turned and closed the door. Clarke quickly moved towards the door but was stopped by Raven. She stood infront of Clarke wraping her arms around her.

"Raven let me go!" wiggiling out of Raven' s grip she reached the door. Raven spun around and grabbed her arm while Octavia jumped to teh door. "I swear to god, get the hell out of my way!" Clarke raised an eyebrow.

"1. My brother said to keep you here and he sounded pretty upset; 2. He scares me more than you, so you are staying here." Octavia wasn't sure what was going on but she could tell Bellamy was serious and would pound her if she let her leave.

"This dosen't concern you, O! Please, let me go after him." Clarke pleaded, but she knew neither of them would give in. "Damn it!" Clarke stomped to her room, slamming the door shut.

"Do you have any idea why the tension hit a zillion in here?" Raven asked.

"Not a clue, but I'm going to find out." Octavia crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground.

"What's going on in that crazy head of yours?" Raven said as her phone buzzed. A smile spread across her face.

"Tell me why you have a smile plastered on your face."

"I met this guy. we have been texting for a few days now and we went to the movies and things have been going pretty good. Just taking it slow. He wants to meet up, he just got out of class." Raven hopped up on the counter.

"So he goes to school here? When do we get to meet him?" Octavia jumped up and sat next to Raven.

"Soon. First, let's take care of Clarke. She had been aweful quiet in there." Just then they both looked at each other, pushed them selves off the counter, and ran to her room busting open the door. "You have got to be kidding me!" Raven exclaimed and they both ran to the open window.

"Bellamy is going to kill us! We have to go find her!" Octavia went to the kitchen, took her keys from the counter, and both girls ran out the door.

a moment after the door shut, the closet door opened. Clarke peeked out her open window and saw the girls running down the sidewalk. Closeing the window, she pulled ot her phone.

 _ **Clarke:**_ _Hey what's up?_

 _ **Lexa:**_ _Not much, walking to my next class. What about you?_

 _ **Clarke:**_ _Nothing. Have you heard from Bellamy?_

 _ **Lexa:**_ _Not for a couple days, why?_

 _ **Clarke:**_ _No reason, just heading out of the house, ttyl._

Lexa thought something was up. She texted Octavia;

 _ **Lexa:**_ _Hey O, everything ok with Clarke? She texted me a weird message and said she was just leaving the house. Out of the blue and odd._

 **"** Wait, wait!" Octavia put a hand infront of Raven. "Lexa texted me asking about Clarke, she said she was just leaving the house." Looking up at Raven's shaking her head.

"Shit! She never left, she fooled us. We have to get back!" The girls started back for the house.

Clarke wanted to make sure that Lexa was busy so she wouldn't stop her. She had to find Bellamy, before he did something stupid. Clarke went back into her room, looked for a jacket and put on her tennis shoes. Unsure of where to go, she thought she would start with the building they had class in. Now with a plan, she headed for the door. After opening it, she stopped, and dropped her phone.

"Princess, I think we need to have a real conversation. Don't you?" Finn walked up and hopped up on the counter. "How about you shut the door." Clarke turned towards him, picking up her phone, and shut the door. "So... I saw you and Bellamy leaving class in a hurry earlier. What was up with that?" Finn smirked.

"Why don't we start with why you're in my calss." Clarke crossed her arms.

"I transfered schools, and they said I could just start where I left off at my old school. Just so happens I get the perk that you are in the calss too." Finn got off the counter, walked towards Clarke. " Now, it's your turn."

"I left because I don't want to see you. Clearly you didn't get that when I threw you out the first time!" Clarke was shouting in frustration. "I don't want to be around you or anywhere near you! Please just leave!" Clarke pointed to the door. Finn walked closer, while Clarke backed up. He backed her into the table. When she had nowhere else to go, he reached out and placed a hand on her hip. She jolted at the touch. "Stop!" She wanted to move but her body just stood there. When his other hand reached her she shoved him back.

"Come one now. That's no way to treat a guest!" Finn went to move towards her again.

"You are not a guest. After what you did to me, I can treat you how eber I want!" Clarke tried to move to the door but Finn blocked her. Hearing the door knob twisting, Clarke shifted out of Finn's reach.

"Nice try Clarke. I should sma..." looking confused Octavia pointed, "Who are you?"

"Finn, what are you doing here?" Raven, shocked becasue he was here.

"Finn? Wait, _the_ Finn?" Octavia raised her eyebrows, stil pointing.

"Hey Raven!" Finn left Clarke and walked over to Raven and kissed her. Both smiling, they kissed again.

"Hold on, Finn, you know Raven?" Clarke said. "This just gets better and better." Clarke went to her room again, shutting the door. Pacing her room, she was bitting her nails, head phones in, starring at nothing inparticular. Octavia opened the door and saw Clarke. She didn't say anything, just walked in and closed the door. Clarke still not noticing her, Octavia waved her hands and snapped Clarke out of the trance.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't see you." she said pulling our her headphones. "Are they gone?"

"Yea, they just left. Are we going to talk about why Bell went ape shit crazy?"

"Crap! Did you ever get a hold of Bellamy?" Clarke pulled out her phone to call him. Her call went straight to voicemail.

"Clarke, how do you know Finn?" O asked, placing her hands on Clarke's shoulders.

"How dose Raven know him?" Clarke racanted.

"She just told me today she met him, and they have been out a couple times. This isn't 20 questions, which you would be a champ at FYI, spill Clarke. You were crying when I came over erlier, Bellamy freaks out, and now you huff off when you see Finn and Ray together. What gives?" Octavia takes Clarke and walks to the bed. They sit down.

"Let's just say he isn't a nice guy and Bellamy dosen't need to know he stopped over." Clarke looked up at O.

"Going to need a little more." O rolled her hands in the air.

"Not right now. Right now we need to find Bellamy." Clarke looked up at a man leaning up against the door. "Nevermind, he has become one with the door." Clarke got up as well as Octavia. "Did you find him?"

"No, I looked everywhere. I did manage to find something to help you feel better." Bellamy motioned Octavia out of the room. Just as she exited, Lexa walked in.  
"Hey! You had me worried with the cryptic texts. Bell filled me in a little on what happened. Are you ok?" Lexa stammered, walking to Clarke and wrapping her arms around her.

"Fine, just a long day I want to forget." She wraped her arms around Lexa's neck and kissed her. Bellamy closed the door so the two could have some privacy. "Stay with me tonight."

"Sure thing, but tonight you are doing homework. 2 days off Goonie, you need to catch up!" Lexa slipped her hands around Clarke's waist kissing her once more before getting their bags and pulling out the laptops. "Let's kick this out and then we can...relax!" Lexa winked.

"Yup, going definatly power out this homework!" Clarke jumped on her bed, and opened her lalp top. She acted like everything was ok. Her head was still in so many different directions. So many questions she wanted answered. All in due time she thought. Right now she was with the perfact girl, who could take it all away. She decided to just forget it for the night and jus tbe here, with Lexa.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry this one is a little short and I haven't been updating less frequently. I hav been super busy with work and moving. My other writting project is taking up a lot of my time also. I hope you like this short one. I will have a longer one next update. Enjoy and please Review! If you have any suggestions or opinions, please let me know ~Edison~**_

The T.V was on, Lexa was laying next to her, but she could not seem to clear her head. As much as she wanted to just relax, she couldn't. Leaning over and kissing Lexa on the head she got out from under the covers.

"Everything ok?" Lexa propped her head up on her hand.

"Yea just getting something to drink. You want anything?" Clarke ran her hand through her long hair.

"Just water is fine." Lexa smiled and turned her attention back to the T.V.

Clarke opened the bedroom door and closed it behind her. Walking to the kitchen she rested her hands on the counter. Skipping through everything going on in her head. She heard somone on the couch. She had forgot that Bellamy was staying over. "Hey sorry if I woke you. Just getting some water." Clarke walked over to the fridge opening it. Bellamy walked up to her, stood behind her, and just looked at her. Clarke closed the fridge and turned to Bell. "Hey." She had a fake smile on her lips.

"Couldn't sleep?" Bellamy leaned back against the counter. Clarke shook her head and let out a sigh. Looking at Bellamy she kept shaking her head. "Hey, hey." He wraped his arms around her. "It's going to be ok. I promise. He won't hurt you.. ever again."  
"Thanks Bell!" Clarke leanded back, " Protective like a brother." She smiled at him, and made way back to the room.

"Clarke..." He said as she turned around." You are family. No matter what!" She nodded towards him adn retreated through the door.

Lexa was curled up in the blankets. Shifting as Clarke drew closer, she moved the comforter back and slid her arms around the blonde. Clarke leaned into Lexa pulling her closer. Putting one arm on her thigh and tangled the other in her finger. Kissing her slowly, passionatly, she broke and just stare at her. A gental smile spread on her face and Lexa leaned back in. With one swift move, Clarke pulled Lexa over ontop of her. A light laugh from Lexa was exactly what Clarke needed to hear. Scooting up in the bed, Clarke placed both hands on Lexa's waist. Kissing her once more.

"Thank you." Clarke said quietly. "Thank you for being here, for everything. I owe you so much!"

"You owe me nothing. That' s what you do in a relationship. I will always be here for you." Lexa tucked a strand of hair behind Clarke's ear, leaving her hand on her face and kissed her once more.

"Relationship, you say. Hmmm when did this happen?" Grimacing, Clarke winked.

"I thought it was just kind of implied. I mean, I know it has only been a weekend but after everything...jsut assumed."

"Well, since this is a new thing...to both of us," Clarke sat up, closing the gap between the two of them; "I think we should go on a proper date." Clarke pulled Lexa with a quick thrust, smiled and kissed her. Bitting her bottom lip.

"That's not fair. And yes proper date would be nice." Lexa laid next to Clarke. running her fingers up and down her arm. "This is perfact!" Clarke squeezed Lexa and the two fell asleep. Nothing mattered except the two of them.

Just like everymorning Clarke got up early to go for a run. Slipping out of bed without Lexa noticing, she put on her workout cloths and headed out. While she was running she felt free, nothing was a burden. She found herself running towards Raven's apartment. Stopping outfront Finn was on his way dow the stairs. Walking up to him, she took out her ear phones and smirked.

"Hey! Just can't res..." Finn was looking at the sky. Bringing his hands to his face and wiping blood from his nose and mouth. Clarke sucker punched him square in the nose and countered with an upper cut. "What the hell!" He went to sit up and ended up on his side, face to the cement. She caught him with a hook. A shadow came over him. When he looked up he saw Clarke's face.

"I think our conversations are finished, don't you? If you need a reminder feel free to stop by anytime. I'm done with your bullshit and I am done being afraid of you. What you did to me was wrong, more than wrong. It was unthinkable. I'm done. Stay away from me Finn!" Clarke turned to walk away. Before she was at the end of the sidewalk she fell into the grass off to the side. Finn flipped her over, straddled her and pinned her arms down.

"Your done? What I did? Bull Clarke. You didn't tell anyone after so it must have been fine. You didn't fight me, so it must have been ok with you." Finn was still ontop of Clarke.

"Finn, you know that's not true!" Clarke tried to fight her way out from under him. He just held her tighter.

"Yea, well it was good for one of us!" Finn looked up, waving his head to get the hair out of his face. He felt a hard thud against his back and Clarke threw him off of her. She Got ontop of him and punch him three times in the face.

"Stay away from me. I swear to god if you don't end things with Raven, NOW, you will regreat it." Clarke socked him one more time and walked away. Finn stood up, looked her way and got in his car. When Clarke got back to the apartment, she turned on the kitchen faucet to wash her hands of the blood. Bellamy walked over and saw a cut on her hand.

"What kind of run did you go on?"

"Had a little run in with Captain Dickbag!" Clarke's attention went to Bell.

"You what? That's the last straw. I'm going to kill him!"

"I took care of it. I clocked him... a few times!" Clarke smirked at Bellamy, who smiled back. "Go home Bell! Thanks for staying." Clarke took a towel to dry her hands.

"I can stay a little longer, it's no trouble." Bell moved to the counter.

"Ok," Clarke threw the towel to the sink. "I love you for everything you have done for me. I am going to spell this out for you, very bluntly." Clarke smiled and let out a little laugh. "My girlfrend is in there and this is the first day things feel normal. I cannot miss class again and I would like to have a peaceful morning with my girlfriend." Clarke had her hand on her hip.

"Yep. Understood!" Bellamy chuckled, came to Clarke's side, kissed her cheek. "See you tomorrow in class." With that he was gone.

"Love ya Bell, see you later." Clarke walked into her room just in time to turn off her alarm. Lexa rolled over and saw Clarke in her running cloths.

"Figures you went for a run. Nothing out of the norm." Lexa smiled as Clarke climbed into bed, kissing Lexa. Pulling back Lexa smiled. " I could get use to that. So, how was your run?"

"Great, packed a little extra punch today!" Clarke laughed and kissed Lexa again. She finaly felt like she took control of the one thing she had no control over. The feeling of power was wonderful. She had her revenge, now to make sure he leaves Raven alone. That could be a task in it self. Once again she thought to herself ' _Only tiem will tell!_ '


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hello readers, I am so very sorry for it being so long since my last update. I hope you can forgive me. I have had a lot of family issues, working crazy hours, and volunteer projects. I wrote a long one to make up for it and hop to update more often. I want to thank those who have stuck with this story and left reviews. It really dose mean a lot to me, knowing that you enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it. I hope you enjoy this one. If you have any comments feel free to inbox me and leave any ideas. Enjoy ~edison2016~_**

"As lovely as this is, we really need to go. Well, you do. I don't have calss untill 12!" Lexa said with a smile. She teasingly rolled over.  
"Really now?" Clarke rose her eye brows. "Fine. Be that way." She got up changed, grabed her bag and left the bedroom.

"Clarke?" Lexa was still facing the wall. Turning her head backwards she noticed the blonde was gone. "I was only kidding!" She yelled flipping the covers over her head. Once pushing them down she peaked at the door. Still nothing. (Beep, beep, beep) Her phone went off. Picking it up.

 **Clarke:** That's what you get ;)

 **Lexa:** Did you not hear me say I was kidding?!

 **Clarke:** yup, sure did. But the teasing is soooooo much better hahaha guess you will have to wait untill I get home tonight! :D

 **Lexa:** Maybe I will stay at my place tonight :P

 **Clarke:** So not fair!

 **Lexa** : Who's the tease now :)

Lexa got a notification on her phone of a snapchat from Clarke. She opened it. Clarke was wearing a low cut black V-Neck, smiling sticking her tougne out. She captioned it _'Still me!"_

 **Lexa:** Yup, you win. I'll see you when I get done with class. kiss you later.

Lexa got up went to the bathroom. She opened the linen cabinet and pulled out her tooth brush. Humming to herself while she brushed her teeth she stopped, laughed and went to grab her phone. Sending a goof snap to Clarke _'Before'._ Clarke sent a random on of her shoes _'Before what?'_ Laughing still Lexa went to put on a pair of Clarke's shorts and was only wearing a sports bra. standing infront of the tall bedroom mirror she moved her long, brown hair to the side of her head; she bent one of her legs in close to the other, smiled and sanped a pic. _'After'_ She put on a sweatshirt and headed out the door.

Clarke opened the picture and her jaw dropped a little. She didn't think Lexa would dend her that kid of picture. Not that she was naked but it was enough for Clarke to want to ditch class right there. she screen shoted the picture. Opening it back up she couldn't keep her eyes off Lexa's body. Staring at her toned stomach, she couldn't get over how hot her girlfriend was. She know she was, but she couldn't take her eyes away from the screen.

"Damn, Clarke! Maybe I should have danced with Lexa at the party." Bellamy whispered to her, laughing a little. Putting the phone down she looked over at Bell smilimg.

"Why dose everyone keep saying that?" She said turning her head back to the front of the class, resting her chin on her hand.

"Just saying, she is hella hot!" Bellamy tapped his pen on his desk.

"Trust me, she gets hotter as the cloths come off." Raising her head off her chin, replaying what she just said. "I mean... ummm...you wern' t suposed. Ahh hell, you have head worse from me." Clarke silently laughed at her comment. Bellamy just nudged her arm.

"Nice Clarke! Nice." They both went back to listen to what the professor was saying. Every so often they let out a laughed they tried to hold in, covering their mouth with their arms. Never a dull moment with them.

When she reached the commons she went to get some coffee. Walking to the check out she saw Octavia. Walking over to her, putting her bag on the table. "Hey, O" She said sitting down.

"Hey! What's up?" Octavia looked up from her book. "Nice shorts!" She said laughing.

"Thanks! I told Clarke they look better one me. She agreed!" Lexa took a sip of coffe while smiling.

"I'm sure she did. You waiting to go to class?"

"Yup! What about you?" Lexa took another sip of her coffe.

"Just got done. Waiting for Raven and then lord only knows. Say, if we get arrested will you bail us out?" Octavia giggled.

"You have know me for a week and already want to use me as an aliby. I guess that's your way of saying you like me?"

"For starters, you're dating my best friend. If I didn't like you, you would be dating. And B, I said bail not an aliby. If you're offering to be an accomplice, that would deffinatly up the annie in my book." She smiled and leaned back in her chair. "For the record, I like you and Clarke together. She is happy. She laughs, smiles, and enjoys life again. Not all high strung. You're good for her."  
"Thanks O, that means a lot." Lexa smiled.

"I personaly think you are lying when you say you haven't done anything yet. I mean the last two days shes been very upidy. Maybe, it's becasue semester is almost over."

"Yep!" Lexa took a sip of her coffee, "That must be it!" she said taking another sip. Octavia squinted her eyes. A smirk spread across her face, she sat up and leaned forward, putting her hand down on the table.

"Wait...you two..." Octavia tried to finish her sentance but Lexa interupted.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I have class." Reaching for her bag, and starting to stand up, Octavia cut in.

"I know you don't have class for another hour. Bag down, butt in chair, and spill it!" Octavia was standing eyeing Lexa with a smile. "If you don't think I will jump this table, you thought wrong."

"Fine!" Lexa sat down crossed her arms, and smirked at Octavia. After a few seconds of silence she leaned forward, "I don't really talk about my personal life, espically my sex life. Plus, I don't think Clarke would like me spilling." She raised an eyebrow in inquisition.

"Seriously! We share everything. She will tell me anyways." Octavia moved her chair closer to the table like a little kid. "I'll text her right now and as her myself." Octavia pulled out her phone and texted Clarke.

"O! No!" Lexa reached for the phone. She wasn't quick enough.

"To late! **Cough*Cough**" she cleared her throat, "So I'm sitting her with Lexa in the commons, and I am making her spill about your guy's sexy time. Just an FYI!" Octavia read the text to Lexa, who' s face was starting to blush. Lexa's phone went off. She pulled it out of her pocket seeing Clarke's name on the notification. Flashing it to Octavia they both laughed. Lexa put her hand on her face while opening the text message.

 **Clarke:** I wondered how long it would be before she dug it out of you. hahaha Enjoy the overzelous and annyoing detailed questions she is going to ask. FYI Bell may have seen the pic of you. If it makes you feel better, he said you're hella hot haha

"See, I told you we share everything. I just get it out of people a little faster than most would like!" Folding her hands on the table, now acting professional, "First, when! Where! No in any place weird I hope. Was it good?"

"It was a couple days ago, in the bedroom, yes it was good." Lexa chuckle a little. She never really shared like this with anyone before. Honestly, she hadn't even shared with Clarke. Her past relationships, life back home. Grated they had only been together for a week, it felt like a lot longer. It had been pretty eventful, afterall.

"Earth to Lexa! You spaced out!" Octavia said waving her hands infront of Lexa's face.

"What?" Lexa shook her head, snapping back to see Octavia gawking at her. "Sorry, got caught up in thought. What did you ask?"  
"That good eh? Have to replay it in your head?"

"What? No. I mean yes... I mean... yes it was amazing. Not replaying. Just thinking.

"About what? I mean care to share. Only if you want." Octavia decided to drop the prying about their intamate life, noticing the blank stare on Lexa' s face.

"I don't really know, to be honest. Just everyting." Pulling her legs up onto the chair she looked at Octavia, "Right now, everything feels right. Being with Clarke is... I don't have words. I know we have only known eachother for a week, but with everything that has happened...meeting you and Raven and Bellamy... all the stuff that happened with Finn. Just, I think I am falling way harder that I should be."

"That's great. Everyone goes at their own pace and... wait. Everything with Finn? What do you mean?" Octavia cocked her head to the side.

"Nothing, just how he was being a dick to Clarke." Lexa hoped that O bought it. She forgot that she didn't know anything.

"No. You're lying." Octavia glared at Lexa.

"I have class. Really, this time I do." Lexa stood up, took her bag from the chair and started walking down the hall. She felt someone grab her arm and push her down a side corridor and into a wall.

"You three have been dodging anything to do with Finn since the other day. Someone is going to tell me what is going on." Octavia stood infront of her, arms crossed and eye squinted in annoyance. "Lexa!"

"O, it's not my place to say anything." Lexa moved the strap of her back pack up higher on her shoulder.

"Why dosen't anyone like Finn?"

"He is a dick!" Lexa smirked.

"Come on! Tell me what happened, is happening, whatever. Just tell me, please!" Octavia pleaded, her hands now on Lexa's biceps. "Everyone was so pissed the other day. Clarke pretended to climb out the window, Bell wanted to shiv someone, and Clarke stormed off to her room when her was there with Raven. Dammit! Someone tell me something!" Just then her phone buzzed, she pulled it out of her pocket.

 **Clarke:** You get enough dirty details? I'm out of class. On my way to the commons.

Octavia looked up at Lexa. "She is on her way. You want yo be here when I ask her?"

"O, I'm sorry! I can't say anything. I promised. She has to be the one to tell you." Lexa looked at her watch. She hugged Octavia, who to her suprise hugged her back. "I can't miss class today. I am off the rest of the week. Please don't be mad."

"Not mad, just want to know if my friend is ok!"  
"Ask her. I have to go. I'll text you later." Lexa exited the hall and headed to class.

 **Lexa:** Hey, I'm going to class. O is in the commons. She is asking a lot of questions about Captian Dickbag!

Clarke stiffined while reading the text.

 **Clarke:** Did you tell her anything?!

 **Lexa:** No, I told her it wasn't my place. I think you should tell her. She is worried about Raven. TBH so am I. I will meet you back at home. TTYL

Clarke made it to the commons, spotting Octavia sitting at the tables. She went and put her bag in a chair and sat right next to Octavia.  
"What do you want to know?" Clarke asked, facing the girl, resting one arm on the table and placing the other on her leg that was crossed under the other.

"What?" Octavia looked confused.

"Lexa texted me. Said you were asking questions. I will answer them. What ever you want. But you have to promise not to freak out and you cannot run and tell Raven." Clarke pointed at her making sure she understood.  
"Pinkey swear!" sticking out her pinkey, lockign it with the blondes. "Lets start with how you know him."  
"We dated a while ago!"

"I am assuming it ended." Octavia turned in her chair to face Clarke.

"Yes, badly!"

"Define badly!" They sat there for another hour. Clarke told Octavia everything. Even how she punched him. She felt a little better now that Octavia knew but was worried that she would tell Raven. She was 'dating' Finn, for all anyone knew.

"First, I am pissed that you didn't tell me. Two, what are we going to do about Raven?"

"I don't know." Clarke said in a low voice. Resting her head on her hand," Do you think seh would belive us if we told her? I think she would just blow it off."

"He needs to pay for what he did." Octavia was frustrated that Clarke didn't say anything. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I was afraid, emarrased. I thought for a while it was my fault. Then when I told Bellamy, he told him he would rot in jail, we found out his dad was a judge. He was pulling everything in his favor, blackmailing me. So I just kept quite. That's why everyone was so on edge the other day. I am over it. I am fine. I'm just wondering how to get Raven aways from him." Clarke looked around for Lexa, she should have been out of class by now. Looking towards the stairs she saw a girl in a red leather jacket. Nodding her head in that direction, O turned just intime to see her arm linked in Finn's.

"Everything ok?" Clarke jumped at the sound of Lexa's voice behind her.

"Yea. O and I are plotting to get Finn away from Raven." Clarke motioned towards the two walking towards them.

"I have a way!" Octavia stood up and went to the other side of Raven. "Hey Rey! Can I steal you for a while? I'm sure Finn won't mind. Right?" Glaring at him she pulled Raven away, "Didn't think so!" They walked back to the table and sat down. Once Finn was gone from the commons Octaiva turned to her, "We have to tell you something. We are not lying to you, we are not telling you this to break you up, we are trlling you this becasue we care."

"You guys are acting weird! What's going on?" Raven sat back in her chair and listened to them. She was upset when they told her what he did to Clarke. Then after a while she wrapped her mind around it. She was infuriated. "You mean to tell me, the guy that has been sleeping in my bed the last two days raped you!? None of you felt the need to tell me?" Raven was now tapping her finger on the table. "I understand why you didn't tell me I guess, just, what the fuck! Clarke why didn't you say anything to any of us once you saw him back here?"  
" I don' t know. I was scared. Everything came rushing back and I was afr..." Clarke paused mid sentance to see Finn walking up.

"What? What's the matter?" Raven asked.

"Raven, please don' t do anything stupid. Just wait untill we get home." Clarke said. Raven followed her eye to see Finn only five feet from her. She let out a huff, stood up, and took two steps. "Raven no!" (Crack!) Raven had hit him so hard, he fell over a chair and to the floor. She walked up and placed her foot between his legs. He lifted his head with blood running down both sides of his face.

"You shouldn't be aloud to see the light of day you piece of shit! I can't beilive you did that, and to top it off you think I wouldn't find out! You really are stupid." Raven was getting louder and louder. The room started to focus on her. Turning to walk away Finn got up and grabbed her shoulder. Raven turned around and kneed him in the groin. Finn was keeled over when Raven pulled up up by his shirt. Everyone was 'ooooooing' at the scene. "You...worthless piece of trash." She said between grited teeth. "You humiliated my friend, you made her afraid, you made her life a living hell. Now it's your turn, and I will personally make sure you see the darkness Clarke has lived in. If I ever see you again, you will have a bigger problem than a bloody nose!" Raven pushed him on the ground, pick up her bag, "lets go. He won't be bothering us anymore." With that all the girls got up and left. Clarke was holding Lexa's hand, trying to keep up with Raven and Octavia. When they reached the parking lot she let go of her hand, reached Raven, spun her around and threw her arms around her.

"You are...I'm sorry!" Clarke said still embracing her in a hug. Raven pulled back placing her hands on Clarke's face.

"If I ever hear you apolagize for him ever again, I am seriously going to smack you!" Raven smiled and turned to head to the car. Lexa came up to Clarke's side, a smile on her face.

"Have to say, love your friends!" She intertwined her hand in the blonde's and started to walk. When they reached Raven's car, Lexa looked at Clarke.

"Is it ok if I come over? We have the rest of the week off for finals next week. Or at least I do." Leexa didn't want to impose.

"I have the week off too. I like this one day a week stuff." They both chuckled a little. "You better come over. I would like to see the after in person. Besides, I think a little payback is in order!" Clarke smiled and pressed Lexa against Raven's car, kissing her.  
"Come on! This is my car, not your bedroom!" Raven said with her hands in the air.

"On that note, I am informing you that my apartment is off limits tonight!" Clarke said with a wink.

"Wait, I thought you guys wern't ... there yet." Raven scrunched her face together in confusion.

"Get in. I'll tell you on the way home!" Octavia pushed Raven into the car. As they were pulling out of the lot Clarke and Lexa started home.

"I can't wait for semester to be over. Ready for a break!" Clarke said.

"I hear ya there." The girls walked up to Clarke' s apartment. "So, what do you want to do tonight!" Lexa walked through the door and was immediatly pushed up agains it and Clarke was kissing her. "Yea, I can deal with this!" Lexa smiled. Lexa pushed Clarke backwards towards the couch, not breaking their kiss. Clarke laid Lexa on the coucn kissing her stomach. Bitting every so often. Lexa moved ehr hips up taking a deep breathe.

"Told you. You look good in my shorts." Clarke pulled at the band, "I think I like them better off to be honest." Lexa laughed a little. Clarke slid the shorts off throwing the on the floor. Moving back up to kiss Lexa's lips, she slid her shirt up to her chest and over her head.

"Smooth." Lexa smiled and pulled Clarke down. She put one hand on the blondes thigh. Clarke kissed her chin, then her neck, then her chest and down her stomach again. She kissed her right below her navel. Moving her hands down Lexa's thighs with pressure, getting a rise out of the brunette. Then nothing. Lexa laide there for a second catching her breathe. Looking up she saw Clarke pretending to be on her phone at the other end of the couch.  
"The hell! Get me worked up and then..." Lexa sat up and placed one leg on the floor. "I am practically naked and you're on your phone?" Lexa let out a huffy laugh. Clarke started to laugh really hard.

"That's for the picture this moring."Clarke went to put her phone on the floor when Lexa came and grabbed it, tossing it on the side of the couch. She seductivly sat on Clarke's lap. wasted no time removing Clarke's shirt, kissing her neck. Clarke placed her hands on Lexa's waist, gripping it tightly. Lexa brought her head up to Clarke's eyes and smirked. She kissed her on her lips and then moved to her colarbone. She bit down lightly, resulting in Clarke letting out a moan. Lexa kissed the base of Clarke's neck. "Yea this isn't going to work." She forcefully kissed the girl, grinding her hips into Lexa. She wanted Lexa, she never felt like this before, never wanted anyone this bad. Not just to be intimate with, but to be with all the time. Clarke felt Lexa's hands on her chest pushing her back. "Everything ok?"  
"Clarke?" Lexa said out of breathe. She looked into her blue eyes. "I like you!"

"That's good, becasue I like you too." Clarke just starred at her.

"I really like you. I know it's fast but I have never felt like this before. This is so cleche' to say right now" gesturing to the position they were in, "but ... I...I'm falling for you. Hard. And I don't want to scare you away but ..." She was cut off with a kiss.

"You could never scare me away! I feel the same way." They both smiled kissing each other softly. "Why did it take me so long to find you?" Clarke was smiling at Lexa's blushing face.

"Just glad you did! So, now what?" Lexa cocked her head to the side with a smile. Clarke picked Lexa up and walked to her bedroom, kissing her the whole time. Once through the door she kicked it shut. Lexa felt so connected to Clarke, knowing she felt the same way. It was scary to her. Hearing Clarke say that, she knew, right then, only after one week. That one crazt week was all it took for her to fall in love with Clarke.


End file.
